Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's
by chloemcg
Summary: *sequel to Bunnymund the Easter Daddy* When Bunnymund and Bluey find out that the other Pooka's are alive and that Bunnymund's father still lives, they find that all is happy but what happens if Bunny's dad seeks revenge on both Guardians and humans?
1. Shocking truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

* * *

It had been 4 months since Bluey first became the Guardian of Bravery and life was lived to the fullest in the Warren. Bluey had traveled a lot to track down Pitch and his nightmares but none traces were found but to be truthful, The Guardians wouldn't have it any other way. Bluey had also become the bringer of spring so he did tend to be away from home for a few days but he then returns for the rest of the year.

Bunnymund was currently tiding the cottage while Bluey was having a nap in his bedroom. It was 12:40 AM right at that moment in time and Bunnymund was full of energy as you can imagine and this is what he did when he had spare time, other then looking after Bluey of course.

Anyways, Bunnymund was whistling a quiet tune when suddenly a blinding bright light flashed in the room. It took only a few moments to adjust his eyesight but Bunnymund stared at the small flashing orb of light and Bluey had come down stairs to investigate.

"_Dad, what's goin on?" _asked Bluey while he rubbed his eyes tiredly with the back of his paw.

Bunnymund just petted his son's head in response with his eyes wide and his Bunny nose twitching.

Bunnymund tried to move his legs to get to the crystal orb Phone but they were too stunned yet after a moment, Bunnymund managed to gain control and he ran on all fours towards the orb phone and put his paw on top before it radiated with a green light.

After moments of making a buzzing noise, an image of North came into the centre of the orb. He looked like he had just woken up. His beard was slightly messy, his face was slightly sweaty and he had bags underneath his eyes.

"_Why, Bunny, did you wake me up? was dreaming about cookies and Eggnog." _said a tired North with a yawn.

Bunnymund said with seriousness in his Easter Bunny face "_North. Youse need to see this." _

Bunnymund turned the crystal ball towards the light where North could see and as soon as his eyes locked on it, his eyes widened and life grown back into his face.

"_Holy Gorse-I-cof!" _exclaimed North as he blinked twice to see if he was dreaming "_Come see me at North Pole immediately!" _

Bunnymund nodded seriously before North's image vanished off the orb and Bunnymund quickly grabbed Bluey's arm and took off out the door and once they were a good distance from the house, Bunnymund thumped his foot on the ground and a hole opened before he jumped in, followed by Bluey who done a nose dive inside.

Once at the Pole, everyone was already there and were in their Pyjamas (other then Sandy) and they were all in the Global room. Jack asked while scratching behind his neck and he wore dark blue silk Pyjamas with a white 'J' on the top left pocket "_So what's the big emergancy? We all like to sleep y'know." _

Bunnymund chuckled and said while rolling his eyes "_And Here I thought that fun never sleeps." _

Jack shot back "_What do you know about fun, anyway?!" _

North gave a whistle to grab everyone's attention which worked before he explained seriously "_I have to inform that Bunnymund has been visited by a Destiny sign." __  
_

Everyone stopped before looking to Bunnymund with both shock and amazement. It struck Bunnymund that they have never saw what he saw but North had more to say.

"_A destiny sign is something that can show you something of the future and do you know what makes Destiny signs?" _

Everyone shook their heads while looking at North before North pointed to both Bluey and Bunnymund.

It struck the both of them just then. They weren't alone!

Bunnymund's eyes were wide with shock before he quickly thumped his foot and jumped inside the hole that had just opened beside him and when he did the hole closed.

"_Dad, wait!" _exclaimed Bluey as he quickly threw his paws down by his side and clenched his paws into fists before he teleported and went after his father. Leaving the Guardians to quickly run to the sleigh to go after the upset Easter Bunny.

Bluey suddenly found himself back at the Warren but the sound of sobbing and sniffling was near as his giant ears went to work.

The Teenaged Pooka looked behind him before he saw his father, underneath the Cherry Blossom tree and huddled up into a ball while hiding his face.

Bluey slowly made his way over before putting a gentle yet comforting paw on his father's shoulder and a soft smile was on his muzzle.

"_It's ok. Everything's gonna be alright." _comforted Bluey with a small smile.

Bunnymund said nothing but he looked up at his son with glassy yet tearful eyes. It made him look so helpless and not at all like the tough and fearless Easter Bunny.

"_I-I...I never thought I'd see my own kind. Let alone more then one Pooka." _

Bluey looked at his father as the Easter Bunny said more "_I wonder if this means we can meet cha grandparents." _Bunnymund chuckled as he ruffled Bluey's head fur to make him laugh.

Bluey nodded before asking "_So dad? Can Uncles Jack, North, Sandy and Aunt Tooth come along?" _

Bunnymund pretended to think about it before he scratched the underneath of his chin, but not to the cheek because he would go into 'pet mode' if he did.

"_Ok. But we're gonna have ta bring some supplies." _said Bunnymund with a smile and Bluey hugged his father before they both stared at the moon light. Wondering what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

**Alright guys. Sorry if this was too short and awful and rushed but I didn't want to spoil too much of the surprise. Anyways this is the sequel to 'Bunnymund the Easter Daddy' and if you are wondering what 'Pet mode' is then all will be told in good time. **

**Please leave kind reviews and I hope you have a merry Xmas.**


	2. Arriving in Pookie-stan meadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, the Guardians did indeed leave and they had to follow Bluey since his nose worked better for sniffing out anything then Bunnymund's.

Pooka's have this uncommon ability to smell anything that hits their ears like if you hear a bear being mentioned then you'll be able to smell it and tracks its scent.

Bunny's nose had died out long ago so he can only smell minor things like the presence of someone from a mile away.

The Guardians were currently headed for a volcano which hadn't been active since the time of the dinosaurs.

After they reached inside the entrance of the Volcano, Bluey kept his nose to the ground. Still smelling for any Pooka's and the scent was getting stronger and stronger but they stopped when they reached a line of eggs. Each egg was a pinkish colour with small painted decorated flowers on them but something was off about this.

Something was not right.

"_I dunno about you guys but I think we should go back." _said Jack as he was about to turn and leave the burning place since he was feeling more and more hot.

"_Sorry, Frostbite." _Bunny said as he looked at Jack a little angrily "_We ain't goin back just yet and I suggest we cross this line." _

Bluey admitted while looking at his father "_I feel it too, Dad. Something's not right about this." __  
_

Bunnymund however just shrugged it off and stepped over the line of Easter Eggs which made the Guardians gasp but when Bunnymund was about to take another step forward, a voice said

"_Who dares comes into the sacred entrance of the Pooka?" _the voice sounded gruff and deep but there was a tiny hint of Australian in it but the voice made the Guardians jump.

Jack jumped into Bunnymund's arms and clung his arms around the Easter Bunny's neck but Bunnymund just shoved him off and dropped the Teenaged winter spirit to the floor since this was just embarrassing.

The Guardians saw a dark corner of the volcano which had strange drawings on the walls of rabbit that stood like men chasing after stick figures with spears and Boomerangs but there was also a figure, whom was sitting on a rock, who was hidden by the shadows of the corner but there was one bright light of the sun which only revealed the fact that he was a Pooka.

Bunnymund, Bluey and the other Guardians slowly strided towards the old rabbit before a Ninja shuriken would've sliced Bunnymund's neck off if he hadn't quickly dodged out of the way.

Suddenly the Pooka figure stood up before marching over to the Guardians with an angry expression on his muzzle and when he came out of the shadows, his true self was revealed.

He was a dark grey Pooka with black spring Markings on his chest fur and legs, he was a foot taller then Bunnymund, his ears were huge and bushy, he looked pretty old (father of an adult old), he had one clover green eye but the other one was completely white with a grey, small pupil but one thing about this old rabbit struck the Guardians.

He looked a lot like Bunnymund.

Bunny looked up at the older Pooka but he found him very familiar somehow.

"_I's hope ya'd have good business on bein here, Mate." _said the Pooka while staring Bunnymund down.

Bunnymund gulped before explaining "_Well, sir. We were given a Destiny's sign and my son and I-" _Bunnymund placed a paw on Bluey's head as the two Pooka's stared up at the huge Pooka. "_t__hought we were the last of the Pooka race."_

It wasn't until the older Pooka examined Bunnymund's appearance until he asked seriously "_Wait. Ya didn't get sent here by a female, did ya?"_

Bunnymund nodded and then the older Pooka asked again "_Is your name Aster?" _

Bunnymund was shocked. How did this Pooka know who he was but then realisation struck him as he realised who he was. A smile bloomed on the both of their muzzles and Bunnymund exclaimed while hugging the older Pooka "_Dad!" _

The older Pooka exclaimed a moment after "_Son!" _before hugging Bunnymund back and the Guardians stood wide eyed and shocked at what had just happened.

Did Bunnymund just call this rabbit who nearly killed them 'Dad'?!

After a minute of the loving embrace, The Older Pooka introduced himself to the Guardians "_My name is Luther E Aster." _

Then Luther quickly retrieved his shuriken from the stone wall before hopping forwards, leading the Guardians into a blinding light.

Once they were out of the light and through a tunnel, they were captured by the glorius sight which beheld them.

They were welcomed by a green meadow which was covered with the most rarest of flowers and softest of grass but ahead of them was a path which lead to a small tribal village full of the surviving Pooka's which were the last living.

Just beyond the village was a lake which headed straight to a magnificent waterfall where clothes were being washed and dried.

Once following Luther into the small village many small Pooka's jumped towards the Guardians and they were children. All of the children Pooka's greeted the Guardians with smiles on their muzzles and each Pooka was a different colour.

Far away though, a very old and fragile looking Pooka watched as the Guardians came into the Village but a sad frown was on her muzzle. She was surrounded by different medicines and she wore bone ear rings and she wore teeth made bracelets which was made from predators teeth. She was the Oricle.

She then hopped away from her medicine stand and towards the Waterfall. Hoping to go to the fountain of prophecies to confirm her fears.

"_Now. It'll be dinner time soon and ya's need ta be ready." _said Luther while looking to the Guardians.

"_Ok. We'll get ourselves ready!" _exclaimed Tooth who then flew off excitedly to try and find the many teeth of the little Pooka's which needed her attention.

Jack also flew off towards the lake to cool himself off. North ran off to get himself prepared while Bunnymund hopped off to talk with his dad but as Bluey was about to explore, he saw a purple, female, pooka who was staring right at him with beautiful green eyes.

Bluey gulped. He had never met a female before but he never knew what to do in this situation so he decided to play by his uncle Jack's rule and Play cool.

"_Hello there." _greeted the female Pooka "_My names Elisen. What's your name?" _

Bluey puffed out his gut to try and make himself look strong and Hansome "_Names Bluey." _

"_Well, Bluey. Wanna go and explore with me?" _she asked excitedly. Bluey just couldn't say no so he nodded and Elisen dragged Bluey by the arm to show him around.

Yes the Guardians couldn't be more happy since they had just found paradise...

Or have they?

* * *

**This is where Bunnymund meets his father for the first time! But what if he holds a deep dark secret? What do you think will happen next? **

**Why was the Oricle so nervous? **


	3. Bunnymund's lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

At the Dinner hall which was in the large hut in the middle of the village, everyone was eating Chocolate eggs and vegetables since this was the diet of which the Pooka's had lived on.

Jack decided to eat some carrots and lettuce since Tooth, who is now his girlfriend, had forbidden him to eat any sugar to ruin his sparkly teeth (even though, he did sneak a few eggs), Bunnymund and Bluey were eating carrots while sitting next to Luther, Tooth was eating lettuce since she thought it would be good for her teeth, North was forcing down Chocolate eggs and Sandy was eating some chocolate eggs also.

There was a lot of chocolate involved with the Pooka's diet but they couldn't eat too much otherwise they would go hyper and out of control but that also happens to the Guardians who were chosen by the Man in the Moon.

Bunnymund and Bluey were talking to Luther when suddenly, Sandy, North and Jack started bouncing up and down on their chairs and talk very fast.

Jack exploded from his chair and dashed outside towards the door before flying up and into the air to keep himself away from the Pooka's whom he may hurt, Sandy quickly bounced up and down and cast some Dream sand upon himself to make himself calm down and North just forced Bunnymund to throw a Boomerang at his head to knock him out too.

Once they were gone, Bunnymund sighed before walking away with his father.

Bluey looked to Elisen who just shrugged at him while eating carrots before she asked "_So who are those guys, Bluey?" _

Bluey replied as he paw palmed his forehead before sighing in embarrassment "_...My uncles and Aunt_..."

* * *

Meanwhile with Bunnymund and Luther, they were walking towards the meadows where the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

It was clear to Bunnymund that this was none other then a different dimension which could only be entered if brought here by the species that created the line.

Or in other words, to put it more simply, The line of Easter eggs was actually the portal to this strange world and it could only be opened if a Pooka crossed it first. Which Bunnymund did.

Soon, they both arrived at a small circular platform which Luther firmly yanked Bunnymund by the arm upon before he tapped his foot firmly on the ground twice and the platform slowly sank towards the undergrounds of this world.

After 3 minutes, the platform landed and had taken the two Pooka's to the under ground ancient caverns and Luther commanded firmly while walking on all fours towards the deeper parts of the caverns and not even looking at his son "_Come." _

Bunnymund decided to obey and he copied his father by walking on all fours behind him.

To be honest, Bunnymund didn't know what to expect but he would be freaking out right now if he wasn't on his all fours and he tended to faint a lot since he had very recently been diagnosed with this condition where he tends to pass out from doing too much and it can happen if he gets stressed.

He gets very hot, his breathing becomes uneven, he gets very weak in the muscles and he then collapses, his eye sight goes blurry but when it's really bad, his heart pumps so much in his chest that it makes him stop breathing for a minute or two.

It's a seriously bad illness that only Pooka's can get and Bunnymund wasn't going to let himself pass out.

Luther led his son into the deepest, darkest pits of the caverns where old paintings were on the walls. Just like the entrance.

The paintings were of Pooka's throwing spears and running after figures whom looked like the Guardians but Bunny wasn't there.

Luther stopped to face Bunnymund with a ferocious look on his muzzle before he asked while trying to hold in the anger that was raging inside of him "_Who were they?"_

Bunnymund tilted his head in response and confusion before Luther continued "_Those people...They seem familiar...Other than the boy but in case ya wonderin who they are in those paintins. It's the Guardians!" _

Bunnymund felt his throat tighten and his voice box go dry. Pooka's are the enemies of the Guardians!?

The old Pooka started pacing back and forth "_Ya see. Years ago, We's lived happily in our home land known as the Pookan islands, known now as the Galapagos islands." _

Luther smiled at the memory of all those happy Pooka's "_Everyday was a happy one and all the kiddly winks gigglin and playin together and havin a good time." _

The Dark blue furred Pooka's expression then turned from one of joy and happiness into one of anger and revenge "_But one day, Humans came with some flyin machines and diggin vehicles and started diggin our beloved home and wreckin it. Killin most of the Pooka's in process." _

Luther's eyes grew dark and he bared his claws before growling_ "Yet when we managed to get our kinds rate goin up again, we all learned that humans were monstrous creatures and must be destroyed so when We's were about to get our revenge, the man in the moon sealed us in this demension and kept us from completin our main goal."_

Again, Bunnymund found himself unable to speak and he wanted his father to stop talking although, he didn't. "_One day, Tha Man in the Moon also sent these different beings whom I think are a disgrace to nature and should never have been born. He named these people the Guardians and they were sent to protect the disgusting humans children and make sure nothin harmed them. Man in moon also once sent the Guardians to retrieve a Pooka since there was a prophecie sayin that one or two Guardians will be a Pooka and shall restore peace to the world." _

Luther stared his son in the eyes again and he repeated in a harsh whisper "_Now. Who are they?!" _

Bunnymund had a thought. He can't tell his father about his friends otherwise they could be killed and he would and most likely be a disgrace for the Pooka race.

"_T-T-They're my adopted family." _lied Bunnymund with a fake smile. Hoping to fool his father. Yet this was kind of true.

Luther just said nothing although Bunnymund continued with a smile on his muzzle "_Yeah! The white haired, yet annoyingly egotistical, bloke is my liddel brother, The flyin birdie/human hybrid is my sister, The big buldgie guy who really needs ta cut down on the cookies is my grandpa, the little guy whose made of sand is my cousin and the charmin liddel Pooka is my son." _

Luther had a small thought on whether to buy this or not and then nodded before hopping out of the caverns while grumpily muttering on the way and Bunnymund just quickly yanked on his ears and panicked.

The Guardians all yelled (while Sandy had an explanation mark on floating above his head) at the the exact same time "_WHAT!?" _Bunnymund had just told them about his big lie to protect them.

"_Guys. I need ya to act like my adopted family cause if they find out who ya are, we'll be in big trouble and my dad will hate me!" _Reasoned Bunny.

Jack said while holding his hand out in front of him "_Well forget it! I'm not gonna prance about acting like I'm your little brother!" _

Bunnymund suddenly made his eyes massive and he gave a small smile to make himself look cute and the Guardians were finding it hard to resist.

Bunnymund made his eyes as big as his small bunny form and his facial expression looked a lot like the one when he realised that Jack had made Jamie believe in him and North groaned in defeat before Jack groaned "_Ok..." _

Bunnymund quickly hugged his friends before quickly dashing away in glee and Bluey suddenly heard some sobbing so he followed the sounds and he soon found a very small Pooka child who had lavender coloured fur and he had large dark blue eyes. He looked like Bluey when he was young.

Bluey got down on one knee to meet the sobbing child, whose eyes were filled to the brim with tears, to the eye level before asking in a hushed whisper "_Hey...What's the matter? what's with the sad adorable face?" _

The young Pooka looked to be about 6 years old in human years and her fur was very dirty and ruffled up and she rubbed her eyes before answering "_M-my mommy and daddy were k-killed and I-I am alone..." _

The small Pooka child was tiny compared to the other Pooka children and she seemed to be the size of a human toddler while the others were the half the size of Bluey.

Bluey hushed her while stroking her right crooked ear before asking "_Ya have any other kin?" _

The young Pooka shook her head and sniffled before Bluey couldn't help but feel bad for the poor little girl. She was all alone and she had no family so he had an idea.

He asked with a smile "_Wanna come and live with me and my dad?" _

The young Pooka nodded before quickly running towards Bluey and clutching his leg and never wanting to let go._  
_

Bluey rolled his eyes with a smile before asking while looking down at her "_So what's ya name, Ankle biter?" _

The little girl Pooka answered while looking up at Bluey shyly "_Melody..." _

Bunnymund picked Melody up into his arms before allowing her to rest and he carried her towards the hut where Bunnymund and himself was staying.

Bunnymund agreed to allow Melody into the family since it was most likely that she was a survivor of a horrible incident and besides, a youngling like her shouldn't be left alone and she wouldn't stop begging even though Bunnymund would've said yes anyway.

Although the Oricle knew that things were going to go badly wrong very soon since she knew that Luther will find out, he will break the seal and he will threaten all that Bunnymund loves and treasures.

* * *

**Heres the next chapter and it's Christmas Eve! Yay! I wish you all a merry Xmas and a Happy new year. What do you think of young Melody anyway? **

**I just couldn't resist to make her a new addition in Bunnymund's family.**

**Review if you can and stay tuned if you want to know what happens next...**

**How far will Bunnymund's lie go?**


	4. Bluey and Elisen are together?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bunnymund had kept his distance from his father for a few days in case the old Pooka decided to blow a gasket but the guardians were given the very important rule of no usage of powers in this dimension.

Of course the Guardians were doing very well at following this rule but Jack was having a very hard time since he had found out something very sad. The Pooka's had never seen snow.

Jack had sat on a hill to look at the view when quite a few young Pooka's gathered around him and apparently they were his own personal fan club.

The six pooka children sat around Jack, waiting for him to do something but he didn't know what.

Jack had sat upon a tree stump which was underneath a willow tree and this was on a cliff which had a magnificent view of the valley below.

"_So, guys. Have ya lost somethin?" _asked Jack with a nervous smile while trying not to shift in his chair to show his nervousness.

The Pooka child in the middle of the circle that had gathered around Jack raised her paw. She was a orange furred Pooka and she wore a woven skirt and a string bracelet made out of predators razor sharp teeth.

Jack pointed to the young girl with a smile "_Yes. You in the middle?" _

The Pooka girl shifted nervously in her seat on the soft grass while twiddling her paw thumbs and the other Pooka children looked at her, expecting to know what she was going to ask.

She looked down at the ground with her lavender eyes "_Ummm...Can you fly?" _she asked quietly but she was loud enough for everyone in the hill to hear her and the Pooka children looked to Jack, expecting an answer.

Jack bit his bottom lip in nervousness. He was told not to use his powers but to be honest, he didn't know if flying counted as a power since Tooth can fly and she uses it as a mobility while Sandy hovers so after thinking it over... Why not?

Jack nodded truthfully before the small bunny children gasped in unison with amazed expressions on their small muzzles.

They nudged themselves closer before a small dark brown furred Pooka boy who wore a neck scarf and he had a light brown patch on his right eye while his muzzle and chest fur was a white chocolate colour, jumped onto Jack's lap and then sitting down before asking with big, adorable icy blue eyes "_Can you please show us?" _

Jack smiled widely as he looked down at the young Pooka boy. He knew it was about time that some of the kids here had a little dose of the Guardian of fun!

Jack got up from the stump and put the dark brown Pooka lad before saying while pretending to think it over and balance on the edge of the cliff.

"_Well kids," _Jack began while pretending to scratch his chin "_I would but I don't think your parents would agree..." _

The young Pooka's yelled in unison while jumping up from their crossed leg sitting positions "_They would!, They would!" _

Jack continued to think and he poked his chin with his staff (which Jack had powered down so no snow or frost could escape from it) before he said while looking at the younglings teasingly "_Ya sure you can handle the pressure?" __  
_

The Pooka children nodded excitedly with wide, toothy smiles on each of they're tiny muzzles.

Suddenly Jack fell backwards and fell off the cliff earnings gasps of shock from the small Pooka's and after moments of waiting for a loud splat, Jack quickly flew up into the air and surprised the daylights out of the children.

After hovering in the air to wait for the young Pooka's to recover from the sudden shock they had, Jack floated down on the ground and got down on one knee before waiting for 3 of the young Bunny creatures to get on his back before he gave them an experience to fly and he had a feeling that this was going to take a while since he could see more and more young Pooka's lining up for a ride down below.

* * *

With Bluey and Elisen that very night just after dinner, they were exploring a thicket in the meadow away from the Village. Elisen had wanted to show Bluey something amazing but Bluey had asked if this trip was any bit dangerous but Elisen just said "Not at all." before carrying on.

Bluey felt a little distant from his father lately. He had always spent time with his father but now... His dad never had time for him and to be honest, it was very upsetting.

Elisen was leading the way and Bluey was lagging behind limply and Elisen swiftly jumped from a tree to another tree and then to a rock before looking to Bluey.

She pointed forwards "_We just need to go a little further." _said Elisen with a smile on her muzzle while but her smile faded when she saw Bluey look very depressed.

Bluey's eyes were a little dark and gloomy, his frown was enough to rip out your heart and crush it into a million peices, his ears were down behind his head and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"_Hey... You ok?" _asked Elisen while running towards Bluey and grabbing his paw and capturing it in hers.

Bluey shook his head sadly before saying as he sat down on a log which was conveniently underneath him "_I don't think my dad cares bout me anymore." _

Elisen tilted her head but her eyes were wide and she asked with both shock and a little confusion "_Why would you think that?" _

Bluey answered as he stared at his reflection which was in a puddle which was caused by the few dew drops from the trees in this forest "_Cause when I was a younglin, my dad always spent time with me but now, ever since he met his own dad, he had no time for me." _

Elisen sighed before sitting next to Bluey and she explained as she also looked at her own reflection "_When I was just a new born, my parents were killed by these monsters known as Tree-gers. They're kinda like what ya call tigers but they live in trees and they are made out of plant life. Anyways, after my parents death, the Oricle of these parts found me and raised me as her own until I was old enough to take care of myself." _

Elisen sat up and look at Bluey with a smile "_But, Bluey. I can see that your dad loves ya very much and would do anything for ya but it seems that he hasn't seen his own father for years so he just needs some time to bond with him. Ok?" _

Bluey looked to Elisen. Maybe she was right. Was he being selfish for thinking that? He probably was but now Elisen made him see that even parents have it tough.

A smile bloomed on his muzzle before Elisen quickly took Bluey by the arm and ran as fast as her feet could carry her and Bluey had to admit. She was both quite strong and very, very fast on her feet.

Soon, Elisen brushed some reeds away from her view and soon the most beautiful spot was revealed.

It was a massive pond which was glittering in the moonlight and the moons reflection was dancing in the water but if that wasn't enough, they were lots of fireflies dancing around in the air.

Bluey suddenly spotted an old wooden boat which was parked right by the pound and an idea sprung into his head.

After minutes of preparing, Bluey and Elisen were in the boat, enjoying their romantic midnight boat ride.

Suddenly, Elisen saw a lillypad with the most beautiful flower on it and Bluey picked it up but when he took the flower off the lillypad, he held it by his ear and once he gave the flower to her, Elisen noticed something small, sluggish and it kept on making sucking sounds on the Teenaged boy Pooka's ear.

"_Ummm...Bluey?" _asked Elisen with wide eyes and she pointed to Bluey's left ear "_You have a leech sucking away at your ear." _

Bluey's eyes suddenly snapped to his right ear and he yelped before screaming like a little girl "_Crikey! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" _

Elisen quickly yanked the Leech off Bluey's ear before throwing it into the water and now, in the Leeche's place, was a red ring-shaped mark just under Bluey's ear and Elisen couldn't help but laugh her head off and she laughed so much that she fell backwards into the boat.

Bluey just sat there in a pout with his arms crossed. Surely being attacked by a leech couldn't have been that funny.

Soon after Elisen's laughing fit, the boat ride continued and when it was over, Elisen and Bluey sat on one of the highest hills of the Meadows, each with a towel across their shoulders to protect them from the cold air that night.

Suddenly, Bluey saw Elisen shiver a little before he moved a little closer to her and he wrapped his towel around her and the both of them stared at each other for a long period of time before slowly closing their eyes and puckering their lips, getting ready to make a move but sadly, the moment was ruined when Bunnymund called out "_BLUEY, TIME FOR BED!" _

Bluey sighed in defeat before looking at a sad looking Elisen. He could tell that she was sad about him leaving and this night ending and he was feeling the same but Bluey smiled at her before lifting her face a little bit with his paw under her chin and both of their eyes locked again.

After staring at each other for a while again, Bluey got up and walked back to the village, leaving Elisen feeling weird in a grand sort of way. She felt like every moment in her life was complete when he was with her. Why did she feel this way?

Surely, she didn't know but she wasn't going to let this let this feeling go away because this was just too good of a feeling.

But when Bluey was in bed, he was feeling the exact same thing and he slept happily, dreaming about the activities with her tomorrow.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, folks! What do you think? Also I have got a laptop today for Christmas! YESSSSSS!**

**I also have a confession. I have been diagnosed with something called: Gastroparesis. Which is where my Stomach is paralysed and I haven't been able to eat or drink anything for a long time but I am being fed by a tube.**

**I have been in my bed most of the time while using my trusty iPad to write and update chapters.**

**I haven't mentioned it before because I was afraid of what you guys would think of me but I am not so afraid anymore.**

**But anyway. Please, please, PLEASE take it easy on me because I am going through very hard and emotional times and even though I get sad, I will never stop writing and updating for my faithful followers/reviewers/fans. **

**Back to the story. What do you think? Will Bluey and Elisen get together? Will more light be shed about the mysterious Oricle?**

**Will Luther find out the Guardians secret?**

**Please review and I shall try and update tomorrow.**

**Please forgive me for the long Authors note.**

**See you! **


	5. I was yours to hold

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The very next morning, Bunnymund was making breakfast for Bluey (when he wakes up) and Melody but Bunnymund was hoping to get some answers from the little girl Pooka anyway so now would be a good time.

Bunnymund placed the plateful of waffles on the table, in front of the very young Pooka, before taking a seat in front of her.

The young, lavender furred Pooka immidiately stuffed her cheeks with the waffles and she stored them in her mouth like a chipmunk does and she looked up at Bunnymund with big, adroable light blue eyes.

Bunnymund smiled at her before making taking a big gulp, signalling Melody to swallow her food.

Melody did swallow but it got stuck in her throat and she went into a coughing fit, trying to hack up the food that was blocking up her throat.

Bunnymund was shocked. He had faced a similar situation with Bluey when he was a few months old but it was a little less serious. The Easter Bunny quickly picked up the little panicking child before calmly rubbing and patting her back.

After a few moments of repeating this, Melody coughed it all out but she was both shivering and sniffling.

Bluey also did this when he choked on his food and there was one thing Bunnymund did to calm him down. Sing him a lullaby.

Bunnymund gently placed the little lavender furball in his arms before he began to rock her back and forth but very slowly incase the speed of going back and forth, left and right would make her actually be sick and lose the rest of her food.

Plus, the thought of going back and forth very fast made him feel ill too.

Melody let herself cry into her paws but Bunnymund gently wiped her eyes with one of his large ears as he cradled her but when she looked up at him, she was shaking with fear and expecting Bunnymund to harm her or something but to her amazement, the older Pooka just smiled down at her with a very kind, heart warming smile before gently wiping a few more tears away with his paw while the other arm coiled around the small Pooka.

Melody obviously didn't spend much time with other Pooka's because she was incredibly shy, she couldn't say many things (in fact she could only say her own name), and she looked at the other Pooka's as if they would or could kill her at any moment.

Bunnymund hushed the shivering, whimpering ball of fluff before he began to sing, his Australian accent soft and gentle.

**"I see you standing here But you're so far away."**

Bunnymund cradled Melody very slowly and kept his emerald eyes locked on her huge, ember eyes.

**"Starving for your attention You don't even know my name."**

Melody shyly curled herself into a ball to hide herself but Bunnymund chuckled lightly at this and continued to rock her lovingly as he sang.

**"You're going through so much But I know that I could be the one to hold you."**

Bunnymund facial expression turned from one of sweet and gentleness into one of sheer determination.

**"Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone."**

Bunnymund sang while making a hard core beat with his foot but he could've sworn that he heard another voice harmonizing with his.

"**You will see someday That all along the way I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold."**

Bunnymund finished his verse while holding Melody who was still shaking slightly but her very small yet big foot was in her mouth so Bunnymund gently yanked it out to allow her to suck her paw instead but Bluey was stood behind a hut while spying on a sneaking Elisen who had been sneaking around everywhere, collecting bones and medicines. The Teenaged Pooka sang as he looked at the cloaked female Teenaged Pooka.

"**I see you walking by. Your fur always hiding your face I wonder why you've been hurting I wish I had some way to say**."

Suddenly, Elisen made a run for the milk hut where the milk Pooka lived and Bluey quickly dashed behind the hut across it to keep a sharp eye on the purple female.

**"You're going through so much Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?**  
**Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone."**

Bluey sang as he watched the cloaked female Pooka give the light blue adult Pooka whose hut was surrounded by bottles of fresh milk but he couldn't help but wonder why she was being so secretive but as he was singing, he heard his father's voice harmonize with his own.

"**You will see someday That all along the way_ I was yours to hold."_**

Bluey quickly spotted Elisen make another dash for it but as she was about to run into the woods, she was caught by the wrist by one of the warrior Pooka and the young, cherry red adult Pooka asked Elisen evilly "_What are ya doing here, young missy!?" _

Elisen tried to break free of the grasp of the warrior's tight grip but no such luck for her. Bluey gasped before he took out his sword and as he held it in his paws, he weilded it in front of his chest before closing his eyes and the sword glew a dark turquoise colour and once the glow faded, Bluey quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and once he knew the coast was clear, Bluey made a quickly jump in the air and threw the sword towards the Pooka. The sword didn't injure the adult but it did cut through the material of his olden light blue shirt and pinned him against a tree.

**"I was yours to hold."**

As soon as Elisen was freed of the warrior's grasp, she made a quick dash on all fours into the woods without looking at who saved her and Bluey quickly reached his paw out towards the sword before staring at the weapon in deep concentration and his eyes quickly glew a dark turqiouse before the sword disapeared out of thin air. Leaving the adult Pooka curious of who just did that.

"**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach. You should know I'm ready when you're ready for me And I'm waiting for the right time For the day I catch your eye To let you know that I'm yours to hold."**

Bluey quickly teleported after her before finding himself at the waterfalls hidden behind a few trees at the small cliffs above it and he saw his cloaked girlfriend quickly running inside the waterfall but as he sang, he once again heard his father's voice harmonizing with his own but the miricle of it all was that nobody heard him.

"**Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday That all along the way I was yours to hold I was yours to hold**."

With Bunnymund and Melody, Bunnymund was still cradling the very young Pooka who was looking just about ready to fall asleep. Her eyes were drooping, she was constantly yawning and her ears were now behind her head. The ears behind the head usually meant that Pooka's felt either sad or sleepy.

"**Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday. That all along the way I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold**."

Bunnymund this time took the final verse but he sang it ever so gently so the young Pooka wouldn't awake from her sleep.

"**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach I'm ready when you're ready for me**..."

Once the lullaby was finished, Bunnymund heard a small, adorable, high pitched voice muffle from the small, sleeping lavender furred Pooka child "_I love you, Daddy..."_

Bunnymund was shocked. He hadn't expected the little thing to say a word yet alone call him "Daddy". Bunnymund did the only thing he could in reply.

He slowly bent his head down to reach the tiny Pooka's forehead, kissed it and said in a small yet hushed whisper "_I love ya too, Melody."_

Bluey had left the waterfall to give Elisen her privacy since he knew it was rude to peek on a girl but curiousity got the better of him before so he decided to have a small look but he had decided to not interfere anymore.

But none of the Guardians had known that Luther was going to find out the truth very, very soon.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5. I am sorry if this took ages. I was just planning out this one since it is most likely that this is going to be shorter then the story before this (Bunnymund the Easter Daddy). **

**And yes. Melody is a toddler and she does think of Bunnymund as her father but there is a reason why the poor girl is so scared of other Pooka's.**

**What secret life has Elisen got?**

**Also I am quite depressed today. I went to town for the first time in months today and I got a few things but I accidently caught sight of pictures of foods I like and I have been sad ever since. **

**I REALLY hate my stomach and I really hate Gastroparesis. **

**I would really like some nice reviews on this story and for those who have Gastroparesis like me, Rock on and it may last for either a short or a very long time but you can't stop it from living your life. I am not having fun with my stomach but I am having lolliepops.**

**Oh...I let myself blab havent I? Sorry.**

**I'll update ASAP and the song was: Yours to hold by Skillet.**


	6. Bluey's shocking discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Bluey was just walking back from the Waterfalls and as he was walking on the dirt path back to the village, he was kicking a small pebble which he kicked on every step he took as he looked towards the floor in front of him.

Bluey was humming the tune to the chrous of I'll be by Edwin McCain and he was doing a few spins and funky feet moves but suddenly he saw something far away, over the horizon.

Bluey blinked his eyes twice to correct them to see if he was really seeing what he was seeing. He saw a red light shining and twinkling in the distance.

The Teenaged Pooka's curiousity got the better of him so he went to investigate what the light was coming from and he shoved past a few trees which were very large and it would've took something very small to get through this mess so Bluey decided to teleport into the thicket of which the huge trees surrounded.

When Bluey did however, he was shocked to the very core of what was there before him.

He saw the remains of not one but two dead adult Pookas.

The gruesome sight made Bluey feel sick but he sucked in his gut and examined the body's closely. One was a female and she had a light green coat and she wore a neckless which had a red gem attached which was probably what was shining a few miles back and a tree was lying against her body but when he looked at the male's body, Bluey saw the qualitys of whom looked all too familar. He had dirty lavender purple fur, he looked quite skinny and he clasped something in his not moving paws.

Bluey bent down slowly and gently took the object from the body and examined it. It was a filthy rag blanket which looked pretty old but when he turned the blanket he saw the name of who owns this blanket. Bluey's heart stopped as he looked at the careful stitching which was sewed in purple. The name which the blanket had on it was Melody's blanket.

These were Melody's parents!

Bluey gasped as he realised something else. In the father's chest was a spear which told the Teenaged Pooka something which would make sense of it all. How Melody is scared of her own kind. How she was so dirty when he found her at the entrance of the forest. These two were ambushed but Bluey had a suspicion of who did this but before he could make another sudden movement, two Warriors got the drop on Bluey and put a potato sack over his head to make sure nobody would see him.

Bluey fell unconsious as soon as the potato sack was placed upon his head.

When Bluey woken up, he noticed that his world was completely dark but it took him a moment to remember what had happened before he passed out. Even being kidnapped.

The Teenaged Pooka tried to break loose and he left out loud muffles of protest to try and get whoever kidnapped him to take the sack off his head and when they did, Bluey felt himself being flung across the dirt floor and he landed on his chest and a painful yelp left his mouth but when he opened his eyes, he saw none other then Luther who had this evil scowl as he was circling him and looking down at him.

Bluey tried to get up but his paws and feet were tied up in tight ropes and he grunted as he tried to get free of his Grandfather's tight ropes. Even though Bluey was really hating his Grandparent right now, he had to admit that his rope tying was unmatched.

Suddenly, with one swift move, Luther picked up Bluey by the chest fur and brought him so close that they're eyes were like a metre away. Glaring slits staring into wide, hazel orbs.

Bluey tried not to stare into his grandfather's bad eye since everytime he did, a quick flash would blind his vision before making him pass out. It happened when he first met his Grandparent and according to Luther, his bad eye was enchanted.

Scorcery was also a big part of the Pooka's lives. It was very uncomman for Pooka's to not know or even be apart of scorcery and Bunnymund was one of those unlucky few. Pooka's were also the creators of magic and sorcery...

The teenaged Pooka was kind of scared but then he remembered who he was. He was the Guardian of Bravery for petes sake! He wasn't going down without a fight.

Bluey kicked Luther in the face to break away from the close encounter. Of course, when Luther recovered from the sudden kick from the young Pooka, he only gave a chuckle of amusement and it wasn't one like Jack does. It was one like Pitch does, actually.

Bluey whipped out his sword before Luther asked as he causally walked towards Bluey "_Is that the best ya can do, Mate?" _Bluey lundged towards Luther to try and get back at him for leaving poor Melody an orphan but Luhter quickly raised his paw and the dark grey Pooka's paw glew black with power before the same glow emenated around Bluey and suddenly the Teenaged Pooka began to be lifted up by the magic and he began to scream in agony as he felt his legs and arms go dead.

Luther used this spell to weaken his enemies and prepear to kill them and he loved doing this but he wasn't going to kill him...yet. No. Luther had something else in mind.

Luther stomped towards his weakened grandson who was now seething and gritting his teeth to control his pain but the poor Pooka was losing his fight as he knew that Luther was even more powerful then him.

Luther smiled evilly before clutching his powerful paw and this made the painful magic stop and Bluey dropped to the floor with a grunt and he fell in a heap.

The Grey Pooka smiled even more evilly before picking Bluey up by the neck and asking with a deep growl in his voice "_Where are the Guardians?!"_

Bluey was shaking and his teeth were gritting once again but his ears were going down behind his ears, Luther knew that this was Bluey's was of asking how he found out.

"_Nobody can lie ta me, Mate...Not even my weak, pathetic son." _Luther clutched Bluey's neck tighter before asking a second time "_Now. Tell me. Where are Guardians?!"_

Bluey said through his wheezing from his lungs collasping as he was shaking like a leaf "_I'd rather die..."_

Luther dropped Bluey, who started a very bad coughing fit and he was getting his breath back, before saying as he was walking towards the exit and not looking back to face him "_Very well... I shall hunt them down one by one but..." _Luther swiftly turned back to face Bluey and punched his Grandson in the eye and scratched his chest, leaving a very deep wound.

Then Luther whispered in Bluey's weak ear as Bluey's vision was going blurry "_Lets keep this a secret shall we...?"_

With that Luther departed with Bluey's vision growing black afterwards. Bluey passed out until Elisen found him and brought him to Bunnymund whom started mending his injuries right away but what will he think of Bluey's story about his own dad?

* * *

**I am sorry that this chapter is a little gruesome but I promise that the next chapter won't be like this nor the rest of the chapters.**

**Please leave kind reviews and I am going into hospital next week but I shan't stop writing for you guys although I am stuck in a rut on this story right now so be patient on which story I do please.**

**Thanks. **

**This is also the first chapter writing with my new Laptop! Yay!**


	7. Father and son argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Bunnymund was just tending to the wounds which Bluey had substained eariler. Bluey had been unconsious for hours and Bunnymund had been yanking on his ears and ate 50 carrots in an hour but when Bluey finally came to, Bunnymund had stopped panicking and he then immidiately started tending on Bluey's bleeding wounds. Starting with the black eye.

Bluey was sat on a stool in front of the warm fire with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders while Bunnymund was carefully dabbing the obviously painful swollen eye with a damp cloth.

"_Dad. Ya gotta believe me, Mate!" _Bluey exclaimed as he was trying to avoid the damp cloth to avoid more pain to his eye. "_Yer dad's evil and he's after Uncles Jack, Sandy, North, Aunt Tooth and us!" _

Bunnymund just quickly put the cloth on Bluey's eye which made him yelp out in pain and Bunnymund said rather firmly "_Now, Bluey. I won't hear any stories from youse."_

Bluey held the cloth to his own eye while his good eye was glaring angrily at his father and he sighed in frustration. Was his dad paying any attention to him at all?!

"_Dad! Please listen ta me! He's gonna put all the kids of the world in grave danger!" _Bluey explained while gesturing out the window towards his Grandfather's house.

Bunnymund said while petting a ticked off Bluey on the top of the head "_Perhaps yer injuries have caused some damage ta yer brain."_

Bluey just removed his dad's paw from his head and he announced "_I won't let cha touch me until youse believe me." _

Bunnymund was a little shocked then Bluey faced away from him, obviously not going to let him do anything to help him. Bunnymund warned while trying not to lose his temper "_Bluey 'Ronald' . Ya'd better listen ta me or else youse are gonna go ta yer room without dinner."_

Bluey just threw the blanket off his shoulders before prepearing to teleport and Bunnymund growled before warning "_Don't ya dare teleport, young Pooka."_

Bluey threw his arms out to the side but winced. He knew he wasn't healed yet but he couldn't stay with someone who didn't believe him.

Bluey quickly threw his arms down to the side and teleported away leaving behind an angry red puff of smoke.

Once Bluey left, Bunnymund quickly pulled on his ears before kicking the bucket into the fire but he forgot something. Bluey's sword was beside that bucket and he accidently kicked that into the fire.

Bunnymund exclaimed with his ears up in alarm "_Oh no." _Bunnymund quickly dashed towards the fireplace before quickly retriving the flaming, ruined sword. The blade had completely melted, the handle was smoking from being in the fire.

"_No, no, no..."_ Bunnymund felt his eyes tear up and he then broke down into tears. Quietly sobbing and curling up into a ball since he knew that Bluey would never forgive him for that but Melody suddenly yet quickly hopped on all fours next to Bunnymund with a sad frown on her muzzle and she began to nuzzle her adopted father lovingly in hopes to cheer him up but that wasn't working and the both of them and they both laid there in front of the fireplace, missing Bluey to peices.

* * *

Bluey found himself in the woods, stood on top of a log. He quickly bent over and clutched his bleeding chest before tears began to stream from his hazel eyes and he shut them tight to not show his tears.

Bluey wasn't crying from the pain he was in. He was crying because he got into a very badly heated arguement with the only person who took care of him from birth.

Bluey sat down on the log before curling up into a ball and allowing himself to cry his eyes out.

After a few moments of crying, Bluey felt a kind yet huge hand on his shoulder and Bluey tearfully looked up to see North who sat next to him.

Bluey didn't even care that he was crying in front of North and he didn't even want to be alive right now. He ruined his father's life but he wouldn't believe him even though Bluey had always been there for his dad.

The Teenaged Pooka allowed himself to cry and sob but North pulled Bluey into a warm embrace and began to cradle him in his arms and it took a good 5 minutes until Bluey was ready to tell North what happened.

Once Bluey had explained what had happened to North, he nodded understandingly.

"_Hmmm...I see what big problem is." _North said with a scratch of his beard and Bluey looked down to the ground and began to cry again and then North said "_But I think it should be I who tell Bunny of this problem since after all, I dont think I would believe you either because I see Bunny trusts his father with his own life but I do believe you, my boy."_

Bluey ears slowly sank behind his head before he wiped his arm across his eyes to keep some tears at bay.

North took a damp cloth out of his pocket before trying to put it on Bluey's bad eye. Bluey of course cringed away, afraid of being in pain but the comforting smile reassured him and Bluey sat a little closer to North and allowed him to tend to his wounds.

Once Bluey had a bandage wrapped around his chest like his father's sash and his bad black eye under control, Bluey decided to spend the night with Elisen to let his father cool down a bit and wait until North convinced him that he was telling the truth since he was betting that Bunny would go bonkers and ground him for life if he returned now and Bluey did have fun with Elisen.

They shared a nice dinner together, they told each other stories (none about the Guardians) and Elisen kept a sharp eye on Bluey in case his black eye got worse and Elisen also believed him.

But unfortunately, Bunnymund didn't believe North either. He said that "it was all in his head." or "Ya probably haven't slept enough, Mate."

North of course had to get help from the other Guardians and warn them about Luther's hunting but there was a big problem.

Tooth hadn't been seen nor heard of for days.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, folks. I know this was another short chapter and a video has been uploaded on YouTube.**

**Its my Gastroparesis story. Just type up: Chloe's Story. Before finding the video that has been uploaded by Pipsqueak176.**

**Also I hope you have a happy new year and I have to say a shout out to Jokermask18.**

**Thanks for all your support and please leave nice reviews and I hope you have a grand new year everybody! :)**


	8. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Bunnymund was actually quite angry when Bluey had returned but at the same time he seemed relieved that the fude was over and Bluey easily fixed his sword with his sorcery.

But Bunnymund still didn't trust the other Guardians nor Bluey and it was pretty frustrating but the Guardians were also looking for Tooth at the same time.

Bluey however was running on all fours towards Elisen's caverns where she lived. The Purple furred female Pooka lived deep within the forest and deep within the forest lied a crystal cavern which she had discovered during her travels.

The Teenaged, Blue furred Pooka knew Elisen probably knows about something which was going on here.

Bluey trusted Elisen with his life and he was going to get the truth out of her. Even if that means her finding out the secret.

The Pooka ran on all fours towards the forest before stopping, getting on his hind legs and sniffing the air. It smelled like berries and medicine in the air but there was also a sent of strawberries. Elisen smelled like strawberries.

Bluey ran faster as he knew that Elisen was home and leapt through the entrance of the crystal caves.

Once he rolled a little inside, Bluey picked himself up and called out "_Elisen! Come on out!" _his light Australian accent echoed throughout the caves and Elisen, whom was wearing a light brown ripped cloak around her shoulders, jumped down in front of him on one knee but she faced the ground but that wasn't all. Bluey could see by the light coming from the outside, that her fur was messy, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked a little bruised.

This concerned the male Teenaged Pooka on a number of levels as he stared at the female's facial expressions. Elisen was normally this adventurous, Optimistic Teenaged female Pooka who wasn't afraid of anything but now, she looked like a frightened little girl who had lost everything she most treasured.

Bluey also got down on one knee before cupping Elisen's chin with his paw and gently lifted it so she could look at him in the eye.

"_I-I-I got beaten and they took my belongings. My herbs. My family treasures. Everything." _whimpered Elisen.

Bluey already knew what had happened. She had been jumped by Luther's dumb clooney's.

While this angered him very much, he knew he had to get awnsers today but he also needed to calm the whimpering female Pooka down.

Bluey gently placed his paw on Elisen's head to stoke it while the other had remained to cup the female Pooka's fluffy, white chin.

"_I just couldn't fend them off. I-I-I." _Elisen stammered while beginning to break down into despair but Bluey hushed her before saying in a soothing whisper "_Shhhh..Wipe away the tears. I promise. Ya gonna be alright and I will never let anyone harm youse..."_

Elisen continued to cry but Bluey gently wrapped his furry arms around her neck into a hug before gently rocking his body back and forth and in turn, rocking her too.

After moments of shushing and rocking, Elisen calmed down and got up with Bluey's assistance before Bluey said calmly and quietly in the same gentle whisper as he both gently and firmly placed his cyan paws on Elisen's purple, furry shoulders "_Elisen. I need awnsers..."_

Elisen looked deep into Bluey's hazel eyes and saw a shimmer of desperation and the female Pooka agreed because she trusted Bluey with her life before she limped deeper into the cave and Bluey followed her but Elisen grabbed a lantern from her tattered yet slightly ripped cloak.

As they went deeper into the caverns, the dazzling crystals began to reveal themselves. Each crystal turned into a light Turqoise as Bluey walked passed and Elisen explained with her irish accent deeply full of sadness and worry "_Pookie-Stan meadows used to be a wonderful, peaceful place."  
_

Bluey looked at Elisen as she spoke "_Everyday was a joyful one and every single Pooka got along with everyone and everything was perfect. But..." _

Elisen's ears went behind her head sadly as she continued to explain "_Ever since Luther had came and taken over as leader, life grew grey and us Pooka's were forced to work day and night and now we can never get along with the Guardians because those who do are sentenced with..." _she gulped slightly "_Death." _

Bluey's eyes snapped and his ears stood straight up before he shuddered slightly. He never liked the thought of a death sentence. It was just wrong.

Elisen continued "_But just after Luther placed his rules, a prophecy in these very caverns appeared." _

Bluey tilted his head and cocked an eye brow in confusion_ "A prophecy?" _

Elisen nodded with a smile on her muzzle. Obviously happy that Bluey was keeping up so far. "_Yes." _she replied while holding up the lantern to the walls to search for the prophecy.

Suddenly, the purple furred female Pooka walked towards the left side of the wall and held up her lantern to reveal some glowing letters and drawings.

Bluey analysed these drawings and inscriptions carefully. The writing was in Pookan language and the drawings were of many beings which were shapped like the guardians fighting the Pooka's but at the top of it all was a sword like drawing and zaps of lightning were striking from the tip of the sword.

The sword looked very familiar to Bluey but he couldn't place his paw on it.

"_That's the sword of Convexity."_ Elisen announced as she held her lantern higher for the sword to become more clear "_It says in the prophecy that only one of great magic can wield it." __  
_

She looked to Bluey "_And it's a Pooka apparently." _

Bluey scratched his chin. Could these events take place in the future? And who wields this great sword?

Elisen smiled at Bluey and walked closer to him with a love struck gaze "_I am excited to know who it's gonna be to save us all." _

Bluey smiled and nodded his head and then Elisen said as the both of them looked back to the inscriptions "_But there's a riddle. It says; 'I orginated from the sun and moon and I am usually seen during day light and I can be lit from any candle or flame. What am I?'_

Bluey again tapped his chin as he pondered. Came from the sun and moon and can be lit from a flame...

The Teenaged male Pooka shrugged with a smile "_I'm stumped, Elisen." _

Elisen giggled before giving Bluey a quick kiss on the cheek and said as she walked deeper into the caverns "_You'll figure it out. Your smarter then you know." _

Bluey, dazed by the sudden kiss, waved at the dark purple furred Pooka in a funny way while she limped deeper into her home and Bluey had to tell the others of this as he had found out something new.

* * *

**End of this chapter guys. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm still recovering from my Operation and still in hospital but where I'm laying in bed, I can see the London eye and it's glorious at night but I also have a hyper nose right now so I smell what others cannot like I know that my skin smells awful but I'm the only one who can smell it and what's worse, I can't have a bath until 2-3 weeks! How unfair is that? **

**Curse you Operation which was apparently important!**

**Anyways, Bluey had Un covered some secrets and I shall spoil something which will happen in the future: Bunnymund will have to make a choice and you guys will decide but be patient since it will not come yet so don't start guessing yet.**

**But do feel free to guess about the riddle and who owns the sword (which, if you seen Bunnymund the Easter Daddy, would be very obvious of who owns the sword) **

**Also...BLUEY HAD HIS VERY FIRST KISS PEOPLE! **

**Sorry... I'll update soon but please review.**

**I also decided which song will be at the end but I'm not spoiling that.**


	9. the Sword of Convexity

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Bluey teleported back to the village to find out what the riddle meant. His mind was truly boggled by what it could all mean but then he suddenly remembered something. His sword!

Bluey knew that the sword from the prophecy sounded oddly familiar. It was his own sword that was to be involved in the ancient prophecy since Bluey was the most powerful Pooka who could control both magic and plant life, it was himself who can wield it.

Bluey ran on all fours towards his and his father's home before bursting through the doors and running into his bedroom and pulled his sword out from beneath his bed before sitting down on the covers and taking a closer look.

The Teenaged Pooka examined his sword very closely before holding it up and twirling it in his paws and then he swiped the sword which sliced through a plush toy and then it sliced through a candle's flame and Bluey then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before settling the sword in both paws. Holding the handle in one paw while the other paw held the back of the blade.

Bluey then remembered the riddle; 'I orginated from the sun and moon and I am usually seen during day light and I can be lit from any candle or flame. What am I?'

Bluey again closed his eyes before digging deep into his mind. Something which only the sun and moon can produce and something that can appear from a candle's flame.

Bluey opened his hazel eyes before figuring it out; Light can be produced from the sun and moon!

Bluey leaped towards the window to look at the sun and held his sword out before it's tip began to glow a bright golden light which blinded Bluey for a few moments and then Bluey said with a shocked whisper "_Oh my...I wield the sword of Conxexity..."_

Bluey's shocked hazel eyes relaxed and so did the glow as he heard nothing but the wind blow in the trees and Bluey teleported outside before the Teenaged Pooka found himself in a clear, beautiful meadow and Bluey gave one huge jump which took him high in the sky and swiped the clouds in the sky to alert the other Guardians.

* * *

Jack was in the forest while holding young Melody who was huddled up in a ball while in the teenaged winter spirit's arms and then Jack got down on both knees while placing the young Pooka on all fours in front of him.

Jack had planned this with Bunny's premission but he declined but then Jack reminded himself; Since when did he listen to Bunnymund?

He looked around carefully to see if anyone was spying on them and once he knew they were safe, the Winter spirit blew into his hand before a small ball of white silvery, sparkly stuff and as the ball grew bigger, Melody's eyes grew more large and adorable from awe.

Once the snowball was complete, Melody sniffed the ball of sparkly stuff before taking a curious lick but that was not a good idea since it got stuck to her tung.

Melody pulled and pulled to get the ball off her tung but it wasnt working.

Jack held a hand to his mouth to keep a chuckle at bay so he decided to help the young Pooka by yanking the ball while Melody dug her claws into the ground to prevent her from being pulled forwards and Jack yanked on the snowball and once it was out, after a long minute of pulling, Melody fell back wards and rolled on to her back while giggling cutely.

Jack started to stroke Melody's head but as he was a frown made it's way to Jack's face.

"_Jackie sad?" _asked a concerned Melody while nuzzling Jack's cheek lovingly with her own as she stood on her hind legs.

Jack Frost looked at the young Pooka with a small smile before picking her up and held her close to him. She was enough to melt any frozen heart and she was pretty much the cutest little thing ever to exist.

According to Bunnymund, female Pooka's were very gentle and the kindest things in the universe when it came to children and helping others while the males were a little more war-torn and rough and tumble and they were even a tad bit violent some of the time.

Jack looked into Melody's large amber eyes before replying "_Nah. I'm just worried about Tooth. Thats all."_

Melody placed a white paw to Jack's cold cheek and she said as she stood upon Jack's leg with a kind smile on her muzzle.

"_Me'll help you find Toothy..." _Melody smiled while hugging Jack and Jack was caught by surprise. Was this little Pooka willing to do anything to make him happy?

Jack smiled before saying as he hugged the small lavender furred pooka back "_Thanks, Mel. That means a lot to me."_

Suddenly, as Jack and Melody were about to start searching for Tooth, Luther jumped up from behind Jack and picked him up by the hood of his hoodie and Jack accidently dropped Melody but she rolled over a little and she was unharmed and Jack yelled to the little Pooka who looked up in alarm before yelling "_Jackie!?"_

Jack shouted to Melody as he struggled to free himself from Luther's grip "_Melody! You have to get outta here and warn the rest!"_

Melody was a little hesitant before asking while her ears lowered behind her head "_You'll be ok?"_

Jack nodded before saying "_Yeah, I'll be fine! Go now!"_

Melody took off like a rocket on all fours and ran towards the village to get help from the other Guardians.

Jack looked to Luther before saying as he struggled further "_Luther! Why are you doing this!?"_

The 7 foot tall Pooka awnsered with an angered facial expression and he gritted his rabbit teeth in anger "_Because it's your kind who must be destroyed for destroying the rest of our beloved race."_

Jack stopped struggling and gasped as Luther punched the Teenaged winter spirit in the stomach to knock him out and when Jack Frost was out for the count, Luther put Jack over his shoulder and carried the Teenaged Winter spirit into the mountains.

2 down 4 to go.

* * *

**End of that chapter! Now I am sorry I took so long, I'm just quite tired and homesick because I have been in hospital for 2 or 3 weeks now and I am quite sad if you can believe it.**

**Hopefully I'll be home soon because I am now walking (with the help from a frame), I am slowly but surely getting off my TPN (which is the stuff which keeps me strong and healthy) and I am starting to act like my old self and It's snowing here in London! **

**It's quite a grand view from the hospital window if I do say so myself.**

**Also I highly reccomend a telvision show which is based upon brian jacques' novels known as Redwall. I like both the third and second season!**

**I find Bluey and Elisen's relationship like Martin the warrior and LaterRose (Martin and LaterRose, also known as Rose, are Redwall season 3 look at it to find out what I mean)**

**Anyways, Never suspected that it would be Jack captured next, did you? **

**Will Melody get to the other's in time?**

**Find out in the next chapter. STAY TUNED!**

**and review nicely, please.**

**Also heres another spoiler; Bluey is not going to be the hero of this.**


	10. Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Melody was running as fast as her little legs would carry her through the woodlands and she smiled a little when she saw the village.

The tiny lavender furred Pooka Bunny had been running ever since Jack had been kidnapped and decided to fetch the other Guardians.

The sight of the village made the little lavender furred Pooka gasp in relief and her tiny, fast-beating heart slowed when she stopped to take a breath for a moment but then she remembered that Jack didn't have a moment. He needed help now!

With one daring leap, Melody rolled and rolled down the steep cliff which lowered down into the Pooka's village where the other's were.

Bluey, meanwhile, was talking to the other remaining Guardians in private inside of the living room of Bunny's temporary home.

They were waiting for Jack to show up since he was crucial to them to get to the bottom of Luther's raids but the fact that Jack was later then normal was quite worrying. 5 or 10 minutes would be fine since Jack was always late but 20 minutes however, was worrying indeed.

"_Where is that Frost when youse need 'em?" _asked Bunnymund impatiently as he tapped his foot on the ground to make a beat with his arms folded across the chest.

North nodded in agreement "_Yes. It is little strange that Jack isn't here in this key moment in time."_

Sandy had a concerned frown on his face and a sand image of a Pooka appeared before bagging up Jack which was followed by a question mark appeared above the Sandman's head and then Bluey said with a reasonable nod and he got down on all fours before scratching himself behind the ear with one of his large feet "_Well, Mates...I know Uncle Jack wouldn't get caught easily besides he's the strongest out of us all."_

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Bunnymund. Bunnymund said while shooting daggers at the other Guardians "_My own dad would never do these things!"_

Bluey got up to his feet and dashed out in front of the other Guardians to protect them from Bunnymund incase he decided to lash out, and the Teenaged Pooka found himself standing up to his own father, face to face.

Bunnymund couldn't look away from the blazing furious hazel eyed glare his son was giving him. It felt as if whatever Bluey was about to say, he was going to mean it with all his heart.

Bluey said straight in Bunnymund's face while trying to get his point across "_What in Dinkum's name happened to youse? My real dad would believe what we all have to say. Faults and all!"_

Bunnymund glared right back at his son before seething "_It ain't up ta youse!"_

The Teenaged Pooka snapped while shaking with complete anger "_Just listen ta you'reself! This ain't the dad I know. The father who cares nothin more about the thing which makes him who he is, the Pooka who was always proud in what he did best!"_

Bunnymund was also now shaking with anger. How dare his own son speak to him like that! The bluish grey furred Pooka was about to say something to silence his son, Bluey got into his father's face before saying "_Yer the EASTER Bunny! Aswell as the bringer of Hope and New life!"_

Bunnymund shrank back a little at this before he found himself staring back into the eyes which used to be filled with rage and anger but were now pretty much glassy and filled with tears.

Bunnymund felt the need to comfort his son and reached out a gentle paw but Bluey backed away before rushing out of the house.

North and Sandy, whom both were watching the whole thing proceeded to walk out and shun the Easter Bunny.

"_North?...Sandy?..." _asked Bunnymund as he looked and reached out to his friend's for support but they didn't even look at him as they mornfully walked/hovered out of the house to leave Bunnymund alone to think.

The Easter Bunnymund tried to hold back tears as the door shut behind his friends and Bunnymund bit his bottom lip. Truthfully, He couldn't remember his dad saying anything like that. All the Pooka could remember at the first night of dinner was that he and his dad were at a cave and then black smoke and he couldn't remember a thing for the rest of that night.

Bunnymund decided to have a sit down but he didn't have the time to move when he felt something bash against the back of his head and the next thing Bunny knew, his world was completely black but as Bunnymund fell forward the basher was revealed. It was Luther who had a very evil smile on his muzzle and he was going to have a 'talk' with his son.

* * *

Bluey was skipping stones in the river by the waterfall with his facial experssion sad and guilty and his long ears were behind his head. Bluey had been skipping stones while mourning ever since he had ran over here 5 minutes ago. The Teenaged Pooka never meant to raise his voice at his own father like that but he was tired of hearing the same old thing.

Suddenly the Teenaged Pooka felt a large, firm hand place itself on his shoulder and he looked up to see it was North whom placed his hand on his shoulder and then the Teenaged Pooka looked to Sandy who also had a sad facial expression.

"_I...I never mean't to yell at 'em like that." _said Bluey as he bent over to look at his own reflection which danced in the crystal blue water. Bluey could see that his imprints were starting to show.

The Imprints on his head were looking like stars, including the biggest star imprint which was on his forehead, which shown that he was very talented at magic and sorcery while his imprints on his shoulders and legs were flower and plant-like showing that he was also talented at plant growth like his father.

North also looked down into the ankle-deep water to see both his own reflection and the young adult Pooka's and then Bluey said as a tear escaped from his eye and landed in the water, making ripples in the clear liquid "_I'm the worst son ever, Uncle North."_

North sent a look of sympathy to the young adult Pooka as he cried. The Guardian of Wonder couldn't blame Bluey for losing his temper back at Bunny's house. Bluey was kept on being thrown aside and not being listened to and Bluey stepped forward and stood up to his own father for his fellow Guardians who are pratically his uncles and told him straight and forward what he had to say.

North got up and walked in front of Bluey before kneeling down on one knee and meeting him at eye level and saying with his russian accent strong yet firm "_Bluey. You stood strong and proud at the face of disbelief just to protect us from the same thing you went through."_

Bluey looked back down into the water for a moment before looking back at North who then stood up as he looked down upon the young adult Pooka with a kind smile which was visible but slightly hidden by the large white beard which Father christmas had.

"_You may be young but from what the eyes can see you have lot of bravery and I can now see why Man in Moon chose you as Guardian of Bravery."_

Bluey felt a small smile grow on his muzzle and his ears slowly stood up straight as he looked at North but everyone's attention turned to the direction of the village as they could've sworn they heard someone call out for help.

They all waited for the sound to repeat but they heard nothing so Bluey looked to North and Sandy who both looked as clueless as he did but then the sound repeated again.

"_BUE-Y" _It called out.

Bluey recognised that voice. It was high pitched and child-like. It was Melody!

Bluey, Sandy and North rushed towards the young, exhausted Pooka who was just about ready to collaspe and Bluey quickly yet gently scooped the young Lavender furred Pooka in his arms before Bluey asked her urgently "_Melody! Speak ta me. What happened?!"_

All the young Pooka could muster was a few gasps and the words "_Jackie...Capi-turred...Luthie..." _before passing out with a small sigh of exhaustion and falling into a much needed sleep.

Bluey looked to North and Sandy with a look of horror and they mirrored this expression but before they could make a single move, they were whacked on the back of the head with large hammers before falling forwards into unconsiousness with 3 Pooka guards behind them each.

One of the Guards seemed to be a Rookie while the other two seemed to be quite far into their jobs. The Rookie, a young Adult, chestnut furred Pooka whom seemed to be the same age as Bluey, asked while looking to the other two "_So now what?"_

The Pooka warrior next to him, a middle aged Pooka who had Jade Green fur and he wore silver steel amour, picked Bluey and Melody up as he said uncertainly "_We take the Guardians to the jail where they shall be awaited to be taken to the gallows where they shall be hanged."_

The eldest of the Warriors, a large red furred Pooka with tribal paints painted all over his furry face comfirmed with a single nod to his two recruits while they both looked at him "_Indeed. They shall be taken to jail but we need to make them live long enough to suffer."_

The weak looking, but quite strong, Rookie Guard asked while tilting his head a little as he held Sandy bridal style while cradling him slightly "_Suffer what, sir?"_

The Senior Guard looked at the Rookie before awnsering with a small evil chuckle "_Why, to suffer the loss of the human's children, Rookie..."_

The young Rookie Pooka gulped as he knew what his commander was meaning and then, once they binded and had the Guardians blindfolded, they left but from behind the bushes a few metres away, Elisen was crouched behind a bush and saw and listened to everything.

The fact that Bluey and his friend's were the Guardians, the fact that Bluey was the Guardian of Bravery, the horrifying fact that Bluey and his family will be killed by the paws of Pooka kind and that the innocent Children of Humans will be killed for no reason!

Elisen had to do something...and fast.

* * *

**Uh-Oh. Bunnymund messed up this time! What's going to happen in the next chapter? What will Bunnymund wake up to? What will happen to the Guardians? What action will Elisen take to save the Guardians?**

**Anyways, Great news for me! I am home for the Weekend and I am currently eager to get back into my life but I forget about my condition and that this is only for the weekend but if I am still fantastic on Monday, I will be offcially discharged from the London hospital and back into England I go!**

**I also have a Poll for the end of this story and I made a new poster which was once again drawn by yours truly****(all of the posters I draw myself).**

**Please review nicely and I would like to say something; I had a random, inappropiate story about blood, guts and sex on my Redwall story; Rosie the Warrior and I would not like that to happen again because I'll report if you do.**

**I know you, reviewers and fans of Bunnymund and Bluey, would never do that of course but I thought I should warn you.**

**Thank you, all for supporting and believing in me when I was in Hospital and going through a lot of pain and I shall repay you all for your kindness by updating and finshing this story! ;)**

**Again, thanks.**


	11. Jail birds

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC) **

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Bluey, Melody, Sandy and North were flung into cages. Bluey and Melody were thrown into the filthiest cage and they skidded while Bluey held Melody in his thin yet strong arms.

The Teenaged Pooka was taking the damage for his young adopted sister and he would rather die then lose anymore of his family then he already did.

Melody rolled out of Bluey's grip as she fell to the floor with her legs and arms spread out to the floor and Bluey had opened his eyes to see young Melody unconsious.

Bluey's heart stopped. He feared the worst for the young orphaned Pooka. Bluey quickly ran on all fours towards Melody before asking as he nuzzled her fluffy cheek lovingly "_Ya alright, Melody?"_

Melody gave a small moan before opening her eyes slowy to look up at Bluey.

Bluey sighed in relief. She was alright!

Suddenly both Bluey and Melody's ears shot up to hear a wicked cackle and the both of them scrambled to their bunny feet before looking at the guard, a fully grown, clover green furred Pooka whom wore sturdy armour, who was at the door of the cage while holding a peice of bread mockingly through the bars.

Melody licked her lips hungrily before quickly and crazily ran to the entrance before giving a large jump to reach the stale loaf of bread but, in slow motion, the Guard pulled the bread back and ate it himself and giving moans of pleasure as he chewed.

Tears pricked at the young Pooka's eyes before getting down on her belly, kind of like a puppy who had just been scolded, before letting her ears lower sadly.

Bluey had it. Nobody should treat a child like that! The Teenaged Pooka dashed to the entrance, faster then lightning, and picked up the guard by the chest fur and actually raising him up off his feet slightly.

The Guard found himself dropping the rest of the bread and looking into the brilliant hazel eyes of the young Pooka adult but a devilish smirk was on his muzzle and he pulled a small box with a small blue button on it with an attenna sticking out from the top.

This was a remote!

The Guard pressed the button before Bluey felt a _gigantic _pulse of electricity zap throughout his entire body and after screaming in agony, Bluey felt himself let go of the Guard and drop to the hard, rock-solid ground before falling unconsious and Melody rushed to his side before nuzzling him lovingly like he had done to her just a minute before this.

The Guard smiled evilly before picking up the bread in triumph and walking away.

Luckily, Jack, Tooth, Sandy and North were in the cages beside the two miserable young Pooka's and rushed to the Pooka's side (or at least the closest they could get) and asked in concern to see if they were ok.

"_Hey. You ok, kid?" _asked Jack as he jumped from his perch on the top of the cage reached through the bars and touched Bluey's shoulder.

The Teenaged Pooka opened his hazel eyes slightly before giving a small moan of ache and falling unconsious.

Jack sighed as he felt the electric collar around his neck. All of the Guardians have been given a collar to prevent them from using powers and shock them if they misbehaved in anyway, at least thats what Tooth said.

Also, The Guardian's weapons' were confiscated; North's twin swords, Jack's staff and Bluey's magical sword. All gone.

They weren't the only one's in prison however. There were other Pooka bunnies' in the prison whom believed that the Guardians' were going to restore peace to the lands but unfortunately, Luther didn't agree and they got send to prison. Even children were maybe growing up in that prison and had never seen the outside world.

Bluey made a silent vow inside his mind as he slept that he wasn't going to rest until peace was finally restored to the lands.

* * *

**Chloemcg's note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I am going to do the next chapter soon. I'm also sorry this took so long. I was just very upset because I was beginning to give up the fight and thinking of... Well...Suicide, Which in my right mind I would never do because first I would never, EVER leave my family like that.**

**I also don't want to leave you guys hanging for ages and never type again.**

**Anyway, after a talk with my Dad, I felt so much better and that thought left me, although I'm going to have to talk to someone about this.**

**Back to the topic on this story, and please tell me what you think about this, I thought maybe Cody Simpson could voice Bluey. He's Austrailian, he's apparently very nice and he can sing very, VERY well!**

**I heard his song, Shine Supernova and I found it so catchy that I can't stop listening to it. I'M EVEN LISTENING TO IT NOW!**

**Also, incase you can't remember, there's a Poll about this story and if you wanted to vote then please do.**

**Thanks and please review nicely and if you have any questions then send them in your review and I'll try and awnser them in the next chapter.**


	12. Broken hearts and ankles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Bunnymund was just regaining consiousness and he looked around. He was sat on the dirt floor but somehow, he felt this evil force telling him to stay still.

Bunny felt a huge sense of danger but he also felt that his son was in danger also! He had to save him for that young Pooka is his son. The one he raised from birth.

Bunnymund suddenly scrambled to his feet but he met the blazingly furious clover eyes of his father. Bunnymund only got a second of a look at them before being struck down by the painful scratch of a sharp claw on across his forehad.

The Easter Bunny fell down as he yelped in pain and fell to his behind before looking up with his father and Luther sneered at his son before saying "_What a disgrace of a son I've got_."

Bunnymund was shocked but those words sounded familar. Did he say this before? Bunny stammered "_B-but, Dad? I didn't do anythin!"_

Luther chuckled evilly before saying "_Yep ya did! Ya joined those rotten Guardians and ya disgraced the Pooka race in doing so!"_

Bunnymund stared at the ground sadly before Luther clicked his fingers and something happened, the memory of that night in the cave came back to Bunnymund and Bunny was wide eyed before Luther said as he circled his son

"_Now that I have ya attention, lemme explain. I planned for youse to cross the entrance to this area because it was so close to breakin and youse now made it possible to escape from this and get our revenge!"_

Bunnymund looked down at the floor as Luther continued "_In order to do this I needed to get the Guardians here by producing a Destiny sign to call youse because I knew you haven't seen any other of our kind for years and only once the Guardians cross our egg entrance, it shall break and allow us to break out of this place!"_

Bunnymund's eyes widened. His father was using his friends, himself and his son!

"_I erased ya memory of the night I told youse of my haterid of the Guardians when I got the chance after ya told ya friends and I knew ya would be too stubborn to believe the fact that I was fightin' against youse and soon Bluey would have enough as well as everyone else. So..."_

Luther found some ants crawling on the banister beside him before he smirked evilly as his paw/fingers did a walking motion, crushing the ants and killing them.

(**A/N: Remember Hunchback of Notredame, the Disney version, when Frollo was showing an example of Gypsies' for Phoebus).**

"_I could pick them off, One-by-one." _when Luther finished, he stomped back to Bunny, who still layed on the floor as he listened to his father's heart-stabbing, stomach-sickening words.

Luther smacked Bunnymund across the face hard, making Bunnymund fly backwards and slam into a wooden coffee table which held a bowl of fruits so the bowl landed on Bunny's head and the fruit was on the floor (except for one which sat upon the Easter bunny's chest) and the table had landed upon Bunny's ankle.

He was pretty sure that this table had broken his ankle but it wasn't just his ankle that was hurting. His heart was also hurting because of the fact that his own father was lying to him the whole time.

Luther growled before he, once again, stormed over to his son.

Bunnymund knew that his dad was going to do something horrible to him as the blazing rage in Luther's clover green eyes told him that he was about to be told something.

Something awful.

The older Pooka swiftly grabbed hold of Bunnymund's Sash before yanking it off him and ripping it in half and dropping it to the floor and stomping all over the remains with his foot.

Bunnymund stared in horror and his mouth hung open slightly. That Sash was the thing of which held most of his pride and it was made for him by his wife, Bethany who made it to hold his boomerangs and as a symbol of their friendship and undying love.

Bunnymund felt tears prick at his eyeballs and he looked down at his sash with that horrified look upon his muzzle.

Luther whispered harshly into Bunnymund's ear "_Ya were always a pathetic excuse for a Pooka and a Guardian, ya Wally." _as he snickered evilly and he walked out of the house. Leaving a poor, moonstruck Bunnymund to moarn over the loss of his friends and son and adopted daughter.

When Luther left the house, Bunnymund tried to move towards his beloved sash but his ankle hurt so much that even twitching it, hurt a lot.

The Easter Bunny cursed as he seethed from the unbearable pain and then an idea sprang into his mind.

Bunnymund used the foot that wasn't trapped underneath the table and pushed against the bottom of it with all his might. As exhausting and painful it was, Bunny didn't stop. Not even for a second. He needed to fix his sash and find out what happened to the others!

The bluish-grey furred Easter Bunny pushed with his foot against the table before it finally came off his damaged foot and Bunny finally got a look at his right foot. He was not a doctor but he could tell that there were two breaks along his ankle.

Bunny got up and almost fell down again if he didn't grab the banister in time but then, in Bunny's sights, he saw a cane which stood proudly by the door. Bunnymund thought of as a great support for his badly injured foot so he held the banister tightly and winced every time he even took a step with his right foot.

When Bunny got to closest he could, he quickly grabbed the stick and almost fell to the ground with a thud and cursed again but very quietly so nobody could hear him and Bunnymund then mustered all the strength he could before trying to stand but giving a huge yelp as he almost fell backwards but luckily, The Guardian of hope grabbed on to the stick on time and remained on his very big feet.

Bunny sighed as he realised that this was harder then he thought but he shook his head and put on a determined glare as he wasn't going to give up. No matter how unbelieveably heart broken he was.

Bunny slowly lifted the pole and staggered to pick up his torn sash.

Once the piece of soft material was captured in his paws, Bunnymund examined the damage.

The Sash still hold Bunny's boomerangs' luckily and it was only torn on one side so not much damage was done much to Bunnymund's relief but he wouldn't feel better until he wore it.

The Easter Bunny felt the word's his father said to him resurface inside his mind and this made him break down in tears and he collasped on to his stick while crying.

He shouldv'e known that his father would trick him like this. He was so stupid to let his dad erase some of his memory!

After 2 and a half minutes, Bunny was about to go to sleep, since all the crying took it out of him, but he suddenly heard a large commotion sound from the outside of the house. Bunny's ears bolted up as he knew he was hearing voices outside.

Bunnymund got up with quite a few difficulty and a lot of pain but he was hobbling along while using his stick to support him and he put his cheek to the door and used one of his large ears to listen to the conversation before over hearing a Pooka asking "_Why are we doin this again?"_

Bunny heard another Guard smack the other before he said "_Idiot! We need ta get back to the Guardians' in jail!"_

Bunnymund gasped and pulled his head away from the door. He had to save them! But he couldn't go in this condition.

Suddenly Bunnymund felt a wave of sadness come over over him and the Pooka looked down to the floor as a flashback came into his mind.

* * *

Bluey was running around playfully as his childish giggles filled the whole cottage and Bunny had a calm yet loving smile on his muzzle. The 4 year old (in Guardian years of course) was still as hyper as ever but it was 8 at night and the young Pooka needed to go to sleep for Sandy was coming.

The young Pooka was about the same age as Melody and had the same body structure as her but he, of course, had blue fur instead of lavender.

Bluey was jumping and leaping all over the place, full of energy and no signs of being tired.

Bunnymund picked Bluey up into his arms before settling him down into bed and tucking him in.

"_I ain't tired, Dad!" _whined Bluey as he folded his arms.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes with a smile still on his muzzle. Bunnymund said with a small whisper "_We all need ta sleep, my lil Carrot cake. It may not be fair sometimes but we all need it. Otherwise, we'll all fall ta sleep as soon as we get outta bed."_

Bunny rubbed noses with his son who was still slightly grumpy before suggesting "_So, Sport. Want me ta sing ya a song?"_

Bluey then felt his eyes widen. He LOVED to hear his dad sing! The young Pooka nodded very fast while grinning from ear to ear and Bunny shook his head while the smile remained upon his muzzle and he sang softly.

**_"I remember tears streaming down your face_**  
**_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**  
**_When all those shadows almost killed your light._**  
**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"._**  
**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..."_**

Bunnymund petted Bluey's head lovingly as the young Pooka sleepily began to rub his large hazel eyes.

**_"Just close your eyes_**  
**_The sun is going down_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
**_Come morning light_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound."_**

Bluey's eyes began to droop and Bunnymund noticed this before laying his son a little more down into bed so he could sleep better. Besides, he didn't want his son to sleep whilst sitting up.

_**"Don't you dare look out your window, son,**_  
_**Everything's on fire.**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on.**_  
_**Hold on to this lullaby,**_  
_**Even when the music's gone...**_  
_**Gone..."**_

Bunnymund smiled lovingly at his son as he continued to sing and stroked the small fluffs of fur upon his son's head and while his son was barely awake, Bunny got up before pulling out a drawer from the cuboard and slipping on some small orange footy pyjamas on Bluey before once again tucking him up in bed.

_********__"Just close your eyes_  
**_The sun is going down_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
**_Come morning light_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_**

Bluey yawned before he said with a small smile "_Love ya, Daddy."_

Bunnymund smiled back at his son before kissing him on the forehead and responcing "_I love ya too, Bluey."_

* * *

Bunnymund's green eyed snapped open and he was now determined. He made a silent vow that even if it took him every day and made him miss Easter Sunday's, He would find his son and family whatever it takes.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter folks! What do you think?**

**I'm going to reply to some questions and such.**

**Anony mouse101: It'll be revealed soon. The Pooka Oricle will explain.**

**Also please listen to the Me Vs Gravity's verson of Safe and Sound (which is the name of the song which was played in this chapter) Thank you all for your support.**

**Chloemcg, Out!**


	13. Rubbing in Mayonaise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The Guardians were asleep in Jail. It was last night when they arrived and it was this morning that hell started.

A Guard rudely banged on the bars of each cage and Bluey forced open his eyes and glared cooly at the Guard as he gently scooped up Melody to make sure she didn't awake.

Jack and Tooth looked down to the ground and sighed as they knew what was happening.

"_Oh...Not this again." _groaned Jack as he ran one hand through his hair to try and neaten it from the bed-ridden state it was in.

Bluey whispered to the Teenaged Winter spirit as he stared at him with his hazel eyes wide with concern "_Uncle Jack. What's goin on 'ere, Mate?"_

Tooth responded for Jack and fluttered closely beside him "_They're going to make us pull a huge machine of some kind to the entrance and those who don't have the energy or say no to doing it, they get electricuted by the collars on our necks."_

Bluey felt the metal collar around his neck. It sent some shudders down his spine to think about himself getting another one of those electric shocks like last night so Bluey decided to shove the memory out of his head and continue to listen.

'Why would they weaponize the entrance?' thought Bluey as he scratched his chin.

Suddenly a catch pole hooked around Bluey's neck and it hoisted him up into the air and the same happened with the other Guardians'.

Soon, The Guard's had placed an iron ball and chain on each of the Guardian's left feet and it was the same as every other prisoner and they were all pulling a large machine.

The adults and Teenagers were pulling the machine while the children were pulling the canon which was smaller but it was just as hard to pull.

Standing on the top of the machine was a Guard who held a double whip and he would occasionally whack you with it if you were too weak to carry on.

Bluey and Jack were tied in pretty much the same rope and were forced to pull this huge hunk of metal.

"Ughh...Just how sturdy is this thing anyway?" Jack asked as he pulled with all his might.

"Don't ask me, Uncle Jack! All I know is that we ain't got a choice in this matter." said Bluey as he was also pulling as hard as he could but suddenly a very weak female Pooka collasped to the floor. She was a cream coloured Pooka and she was a mother, judging by the fact that a young Pooka boy, the one who had a brown patch over his eye who was with Jack when the Teenaged winter spirit confessed he could fly, cried out "Mama!"

The young Pooka tried to move towards his mother but a Guard threatend to whack him if he dared moved closer to her.

Jack ran to calm down the boy along with Tooth and the rest watched as a guard yelled to the mother Pooka "Get up ya lazy little tick!"

When she failed to respond, the Guard prepeared to whip her but Bluey quickly dashed towards the unconsious mother Pooka and took the whip on the across the back, himself.

Everyone in the room gasped as Bluey quickly grabbed the end of the whip, yanked it as it pulled the Guard towards him and just before the Guard came a Centemetre close to him, Bluey jumped and used both his big bunny feet to kick the Guard backwards into the machine and Sandy quickly sprinkled some dream sand above his head to make the Guard not wake up for a while.

Everyone gasped with shock at that someone had enough guts to save the life of a mere female adult Pooka. The Guardians' were also shocked. Nobody could've done that. Maybe except for Jack and Bunny but the only time that happened was when...Bunnymund protected Bethany from a savage beating from her former owner.

Bluey stared at the unconsious guard with a stone-faced glare as he felt light headed all of a sudden and fell forwards.

Jack quickly ran towards Bluey and wrapped one arm around his own neck before Jack carried Bluey while North carried the unconsious mother Pooka, who were both hard to carry due to their iron ball chains, and they both staggered towards the cells.

As they were getting close, a hooded figure stopped them in their tracks and Jack and North got into fighting positions both knowing this was most likely a guard.

Then the Guard looked around and whispered cautiously "Play along."

The Hooded figure began "Ya shouldn't be walkin' alone without a guard!"

Jack, knowing that this guy was helping them, played along with a cheeky smile "Ahhh! no we shouldn't. Please don't whip us or take us to find a nurse because that is our worst nightmare!"

The Hooded figure pointed a paw at them "If that's what ya afraid of, that's what ya get ya dirty rats!"

Jack chuckled quietly, fortgetting about the weight upon his left foot because of the iron ball chain, and so did North and the kindly hooded gentle bunny escorted North and Jack towards the cage of where the healer of this prison was located.

The healer was an adult, caramel coloured, Pooka bunny who wore a wovan dress and she looked kind of like Bunnymund in body structure but she had very thin arms and she had teal coloured eyes and she had swirly markings upon her forehead, legs, shoulders and down her arms. She also wore some brown leather bracelets around her right wrist.

The figure removed his hood to reveal that he was the Rookie guard who first caught Sandy, Bluey and North.

The Caramel coloured Pooka quickly strided towards both and gasped as she examined Bluey's injuries. He had some scratches all down his left arm, his left leg seemed to have gone floppy due to a cut in blood circulation and he had a bad whip mark down his back due to his sacrifice.

The Ex Guard smiled and said as he gestured to the female Pooka "This is the prison's healer, Rosabell."

Rosabell carried the unconsious mother Pooka towards her bed and opened one eye to examine her. After a few moments Rosabell announced "She seems to have collasped due to the fact that she is starving."

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Please tell us something we don't know."

Suddenly the Ex-Guard smacked the Teenaged Winter spirit on the back of the head, making him let go of the unconsious Guardian of Bravery before scolding "Master Frost, Please respect yer elders."

While Jack was rubbing the back of his head tenderly, Rosabell giggled and said to the Guard "Oh Please, Marlin. I don't mind."

The Ex guard, known as Marlin, folded his arms before grunting and nodding at Jack before he began to help Bluey up but then Rosabell said as she felt the mother pooka's head "But...I do need to need Marlin to rub this-" she held up a jar of mayonaise "On Mrs Patchie's feet."

Marlin went wide eyed and his mouth gaped open as he dropped Bluey, whom was just becoming half consious, to the ground and poor Bluey fell unconsious again.

"Ya want me to do what?" inquired Marlin with a look of shock as he felt a blush raise against his cheeks.

Rosabell repeated with a smile "I would like you to rub mayonaise on Mrs Patchie's feet while I examine young Bluey. If it's not any trouble."

Marlin was a gentle-Pooka. He wasn't the one to turn down one in need but this was just odd. Marlin sighed and nodded before he coldly snatched the mayonaise from the Caramel coloured Pooka who smiled in victory as he walked towards the unconsious female Pooka.

Rosabell giggled quietly and got down to the foor to examine Bluey a little more.

North asked after a little while of waiting "How is he?"

Jack Frost added "Yeah. Is Bluey gonna be ok?"

Rosabell smiled before getting up and walking towards the cuboards and taking out a strip of bandage and she ever so carefully wrapped it around Bluey's head and then she said while looking to the two worried Guardians' "Don't worry yourselve's too much, Guys. It seems that the whip Bluey took for Dear old Mrs Patchie just shot up his spine and effected his brain, causing him to go into unconsiousness."

Both Jack and North breathed sighs of relief and then Jack asked randomly "So what was with the Mayonaise?"

Rosabell replied while trying to hide her laughter "Oh. it was to get rid of Marlin for a bit, aswell as the fact that rubbing mayonaise on your feet was the only cure for some things for every Pooka in existance."

Jack nudged North and chuckled "Ya think that's why Bunny has all that Mayo in his house?"

North chuckled along with the teenaged winter spirit and replied "Most likely."

Rosabell joined in the laughter and then she said "But Bluey will need to stay here for a bit until he wakes up from his short-term coma."

Jack and North nodded but suddenly a Guard came in and yanked both Jack and North, meaning he was very strong if he could manage North, towards the main hall where everyone was still working.

Rosabell smiled as she picked up Bluey and placed him down upon a pile of hay and she stroked the tuft of fur on Bluey's forehead before the adult female Pooka walked off to check up on Marlin.

She didn't know what made her become a mother figure to the young Teenaged Pooka but what she did know was that these guys (the Guardians') needed all the help they could get and she was going to do everything in her power to help.

* * *

**Finished! How was this chapter guys? Did you like it? Anyway's you'll find out a little bit more about Rosabell in the next chapter. She even has a saddening past. **

**Also she becomes a certain love intrest to one of the main characters in this stories. Can you guess who it is? Also I have a strange craving for Mayonaise and I may eat again! FINALLY!**

**But this is only a trial for a week. **

**Please review nicely and no swearing or inappropriateness since this is rated for all.**


	14. reminiscent of Bunny's past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Bunnymund was struggling as he limped out of his house to try and budge passed the busy people of Pookie-stan meadows but everytime he took a step, it hurt his whole body to move. This made Bunnymund think that he may have broken a few other bones aswell as his ankle from the table crushing him.

He may have broken a few ribs and his heart hurt a bit every time it beats but other then that, no damage.

Bunny was determined to go and save his family and even if it took him the rest of his immortal life, he was going to rescue his son and adopted daughter.

The Easter Bunny struggled to shove through the fast moving crowd of Pookas' and he was beginning to lose focus and his vision was going seriously blurry as his heart rate began to speed up. He knew what this was!

"N-no...Not this again...Cannot get my sickness get the bettah of me..." Bunnymund struggled to say as he fell flat to the ground and everyone was standing on him as they were too panicked to care. Bunny didn't know why the pookas' of Pookie-stan were fleeing from their homes but before falling unconscious his eyes focused upon a cloaked figure standing before him who seemed to be a very elderly Pooka who held a self-designed staff with different plants and bones tied to it.

Bunnymund then felt his world fade into black and he fell into a deep sleep.

The Easter Bunny was still deeply unconsious but he felt a slight dampness seep into the fur on his back and some dew drops fall on his bushy eye brows and forehead.

Bunnymund opened his eyes slowly and he looked around and saw that he was laying on an old hay pile which looked kind of like a birds nest and even tough there was no blanket, something was keeping the hay warm like a bed that was being heated by the fireplace.

He snuggled deeper into the hay as he was liking this. He didn't even care where he was but this changed when the same Pooka who was looking down at him before he fell unconscious and he noticed that his chest and foot were wrapped up in bandages. The Elderly Pooka who stood before him was a grey furred pooka who wore an ancient, wovan dress with many bones and old charms all over and her ears were tied at the back of her head by some breads and she wore an ancient bracelet which was made of rather broken stone.

The elderly Pooka's magenta eyes stared down at Bunny as she held a clay bowl full to the brim of some strange broth and Bunnymund eyed her wearily.

It was clear that she wanted him to drink the broth but Bunnymund wasn't one to be as obedient as that.

"Yeah, Like ya could really make me drink tha-" before he could finish, The elderly Pooka swiftly kicked Bunnymund in the place where it hurts and Bunnymund screamed in agony and the female took this chance to make Bunnymund drink it. As it slivered down Bunnymund's throat, it left a disgusting taste behind.

The Easter Bunny covered his shin protectively as he was trying to recover from his sudden agony and he puffed out his cheeks as he winced.

The Elderly Pooka walked back to the fire which was being held in the middle of the cliff face as she said with her old English voice "My apologizes, Mr E. Aster. That drink was to help you heal quicker and doing that was the only way to get you to drink it."

Bunnymund was confused. How did she know who he was? "How did you?-" asked Bunny in a slight squeak as he was still recovering from that mean kick.

The Elderly Pooka smiled as she looked back to Bunnymund while she sat down in front of the fire "I'm the Oracle. I know all."

Bunnymund slowly got up and found that the disgusting broth had worked. It made his ankle and rib cage feel a lot better, tough still a little sore and he limped towards the Oracle and sat beside her and looked into the fires' flames.

He felt something familiar in those flames and the Oracle said "Your father used to be a kind Pooka. One full of pride and kindness. When he met his mate, Ballalong, His kindness was stronger. But after she perished, Luther turned into a monster." The Oracle looked to Bunnymund with sad eyes "A monster who is too far gone."

Bunnymund felt his ears lower as he asked the elderly Pooka with a hint of sadness in his Australian accent "...What happened?"

The Elderly Pooka Oracle sighed. She knew it was time to tell Bunny of what had happened all those years ago. "It all happened a month after you were born."

XXXXXX

You could see a very small bluish grey Pooka playing in the meadows as it was squeaking cutely and his tiny ears flicked as the fluffy tips of his little ears touched the long blades of grass. He was also extremely fluffy and he had large, adorable emerald eyes.

The small baby Pooka made a cute baby giggle sound as he touched a small pink flower with his tiny pink nose and then he looked up as he saw a female adult Pooka scoop him up into her arms. She had light brown fur and she had tufts of hair in between her long ears and she had green eyes like her son's own.

The female Pooka smiled "Now, Bunnymund. When you grow up I bet you'll be just as kind-hearted as your daddy and mother."

The baby Pooka, who was revealed to be Bunnymund, smiled up at his mother and squeaked cutely as he snuggled into his mothers' chocolate brown fur and he soon fell asleep.

When Bunnymund woken up, he was horrified to see his home were on fire and he was tucked in his little crib as he looked up with glassy, fearful eyes as the fire's made some of the ceiling drop down in front of him.

Bunnymund looked to the corner of his crib to see a small stuffed toy of a smiling egg and Bunnymund gripped hold of the stuffed toy and hugged it tightly as his tiny nose twitched.

Suddenly Bunnymund found an exit from his crib and wriggled his way out of a hole before crawling out of another hole at the back of the room.

When baby Bunny was out, he saw millions of Pooka's running for their lives as they were chased by evil looking horse's made out of black stuff.

Bunnymund gave a small squeak of fear as he huddled at the back of his burning down house. He would give anything to be hugged by his mother and father right now and suddenly Bunnymund found that a Horse like creature was running towards him while letting out scaring growls.

Baby Bunny was now very scared as he ran on all fours for his life without looking back and he soon found himself cornered by the very creature that was chasing him. Bunny clutched his egg toy tightly as tears fell from his tightly shut eyes.

But as the Creature was about to end his life, Bunny's mother dashed out in front of the horse and quickly scooped up Bunnymund before running for her life.

But as Bunny squeaked happily that she was alright, He saw tears in his mother's eyes and it made him frown in confusion. Bunny didn't know why his mother was so sad since he was so young and his tiny ears lowered in fear as he continued to cling on to his plush egg tightly.

After a few minutes of running, the mother Pooka found herself in the clearing of Pookie-stan meadows' forests and she heard many Nightmare creatures coming towards them. She glanced down at her infant with a smile. She knew she wouldn't survive the attack but she had to make sure her baby would survive since he should be the last of his kind if anything were to happen.

She planted a kiss on her son's tiny forehead as he squeaked in confusion. "Bunnymund, Baby?" began Bunny's mother "I know I'm making you turn into a big Pooka at once and I would never do this to you if I didn't have a choice." She glanced back as she heard the creatures' coming closer before looking back to her baby "Just know that Daddy and I love you very much and you must have Hope. Be positive about everything and don't let something bad get to your wonderful head."

The word "Hope" stuck to the infant Bunnymund's head like a magnet to metal. It sounded comforting in someway he couldn't understand but he liked the word.

Ballalong smiled at her son one last time and Bunnymund didn't know what was happening but he smiled back at his mother with a reassuring squeak, telling her that he was ready to take on any obstacle in his way.

Bunnymund's mother hugged her baby one last time and Bunny nuzzled his mother lovingly and then Ballalong tapped her foot on the ground before it opened up a large hole in the ground and she gently placed Bunnymund in the hole along with his small plush Egg toy.

Ballalong whispered with a small smile "Have hope, my son." and with that the hole closed and Bunny was very scared. He wanted his mother back! He tried and tried to dig the hole but it was closed and there was nothing he could do. Baby Bunnymund, now full of a heavy heart, tearfully ran forwards as his egg plush was clutched in his paws.

That egg toy was the only thing that reminded him of his old home and he was just a mere infant but he knew he must be a big brave boy. For his mother.

Bunnymund soon found an open hole and jumped up to the surface cautiously. He was very weary as he found himself standing on something hard and grey. It felt too hard and cold to be a rock. Bunny tapped one of his front paws on the hard, greenless ground and it felt freezing cold!

Bunny let out a loud squeak of surprise as he jumped back in shock. He hated this place already but something made him turn his little head around. He saw a bright light coming towards him and soon it became clear what it was. It was a gigantic metal machine which had four black pieces of rubber on the bottom and it had a rectangular thing behind it and it had two lights on the front.

It beeped at Bunny as he ran away with alarm and fear.

Soon, after an hour of running and hiding, the baby Pooka found a small alley way with lots of boxes. It didn't look very home-like but it was safe none the less.

Baby Bunnymund looked at one of the boxes and saw it was perfect for him to sleep in although it was soaked from the heavy rain that was currently falling.

The little Pooka hopped inside the box and soon cried himself to sleep.

When, baby Bunny woken up, he was very scared to see that a big creature with no fur but he had white fur on his neck and around his mouth and he had white fur on the side of his head. He also wore a lot of red and held a blanket out.

Bunny squeaked again in fright and huddled back into the box as tears pricked at his large eyes.

"It's alright, little bunny." soothed the man with his russian accent who he would soon know as North.

Bunnymund didn't trust this person. How would he know he was safe? Bunnymund then charged bravely at the man and jumped before scratching the mans' finger.

"Well, little one. You're very fiesty." said the man as he took a peice of chocolate from his pocket.

The baby Pooka sniffed the chocolate wearily before he took a small nibble and the small Bunny felt like he had tasted heaven! He smiled really and truly for the first time tonight

This earned Bunny's trust as he snuggled into the blanket North was offering him and North carried Bunnymund away in his care.

XXX

Bunnymund opened his eyes as he breathed with shock. The Oracle looked at him before asking "Do you see now, Bunnymund?"

Bunny stammered "I...North said, He...Wow." North had told Bunny he was raised by kangaroos but now he could see it was North who raised him and he obtained his Aussie accent from his father.

The Oracle frowned as she explained "Luther was heartbroken as he lost his mate to the pack of Creatures and took his anger out on the Guardians and anyone who stood in his way of conquering and slaying them."

Bunnymund lowered his head sadly as the Oracle looked to Bunny once more "Luther is far from being brought back and the prophecies say that one shall slay Luther and bring peace to Pookie-stan meadows and the earth. Before we do anymore, I must ask you a question of great importance. A Pooka becomes just like everyone, nothing changes but the fact that someone is new here. A Guardian must fill every detail of the prophecy and do what he can to save children of the earth by any means necessary. Even of it means killing your only parent left."

Bunnymund seemed shocked by this and remained silent and then the Oracle asked him "Are you a Pooka or are you a Guardian?"

The Easter Bunny didn't know. He was technically both but he got the message. Was he a coward or was he a hero?

* * *

**To be continued. Anyways, Did you like this chapter, folks? I know this was a bit sad but I kept my promise and ask you if Bunny is a hero or a coward. Will he kill his father or not? You decide. I'll try and update soon.**


	15. Rosabell's realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Bluey was just waking up to find himself still in Rosabell's care. The older female pooka had been secretly working to keep him in good health behind the guards' backs and Bluey felt really grateful.

As Rosabell was changing the bandage on the Teenaged Pooka's head, wrapping it around gently, Bluey asked with curiousity poking at his brain "So why do you do it?"

Rosabell looked to Bluey with her expression full of confusion and she stopped wrapping the bandage around Bluey's head "Hmmm?"

The Teenaged Pooka replied as he laid still on the rock hard bed in Rosabell's prison cell "Y'know, Help those poor blokes and sheila's in need."

The adult female, caramel-furred Pooka blinked at Bluey and looked down to the floor, looking a little upset by the question "Well..." Rosabell began with a sigh "When I was yeigh big, My mother and father passed away from an illness so my younger brother, Marlin, and myself were orphaned since we had no other family. When I became older, tough. I heard of a prophecy saying that a brave and noble Pooka will use an all-powerful sword to save us from the reign of Luther." She smiled as she looked out of the window in a daydream "I believed it with all my heart and when I spoke out to give some more Pooka hope, I was caught along with Marlin."

Rosabell looked to Bluey with her ears lowering behind her head "Marlin worked his way up to becoming an undercover rookie Warrior and I stayed here to look after the sick and wounded."

Bluey added with a smirk and a nod "And might I say youse had done a mighty fine job of it too, Rosabell."

The caramel furred pooka smiled in gratitude but frowned as she continued "But even though I am here, I can't leave because if I do, I will be executed."

Bluey turned to face the floor for a moment. He never thought his own Grandfather would cause such strife and sadness in every Pooka's life. It was just so wrong!

Rosabell suddenly said sadly "It is said that Luther wasn't always like this."

Bluey's ears perked up and stood straight. He also cocked his head to the side, confusion etching his face. The Caramel furred Pooka continued, she was now trying not to cry and was finding it hard to speak as she gulped to hide her emotions but failing "It was said: Luther was once a Pooka of kindness and when he mated with the kindest Pooka, they had a son. However, a catastrophe happened when someone who had the powers of the Guardians sent his reign down on the Pooka's one night. When the problem was contained, Luther found his wife's body two days after but he found no traces of his son. His heart was forever darkened plus the face humans actually destroyed our first ever home but he was cursing everyone with his dark heart."

Bluey looked to the ground sadly. His dad must have had such a rough childhood! It's no wonder he is the way he is! It then made the Teenaged Pooka ask himself something: How did his dad feel when he met his mother?

Rosabell sighed sadly before she told Bluey "I believe in these legends too. The ones of the Guardians coming to save us from Luther. But I often wonder what became of his son."

Bluey smiled before replying "I do..."

Rosabell's eyes widened and she looked to her patient who tried to sit up but fell down again. Rose's paw flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock. "Are you!?-But wait. You're a little younger then I expected."

Bluey chuckled before explaining, feeling kind of awkward about the whole situation "Actually you can kinda say that I call Luther Grandad."

Even after the odd moment, Rosabell had to ask what had became of Luther's son. Bluey explained all that had happened over the last four months **(A/N: Read Bunnymund the Easter Daddy to look at the whole story) **and boy was it a _long _explanation.

Rosabell was astonished about the whole story. About how Bunnymund became a member of the Guardians, about how Bunny had met Bethany **(Another A/N: I WILL write that someday people. Sorry.)**, about how Bluey came to be and how Bluey and his father were now both guardians! It was so cool!

But the excitement didn't last long as Bluey got a little weak in the head and almost fell unconscious...Again.

As Bluey was sinking to the ground, The adult Caramel furred female Pooka pried Bluey back to the stone hard bed to lay down on. Rosabell SO would've had a much comfortable bed for the young Pooka to rest on but due to her being a prisoner here like the rest of everyone here, even she was limited to items here and judging by the fact that Bluey had just fell unconscious from too much excitement, it looked like he would have to rest a little while longer.

Rosabell looked down upon the Teenaged Pooka. Even for one so young, The Adult female Pooka could see a lot of courage and bravery inside Bluey and this inspired her. Rosabell was feeling sympathy for what dreadful thing laid ahead for them. She sadly looked to her unconscious patient when she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her "So what's the plan, Sis?"

Rosabell quickly turned to see her younger brother standing behind her while he held an empty tub of mayonnaise in one paw and a kitchen knife in the other. Marlin smiled as he cocked an eyebrow, knowing his sister was wanting to do something about this.

"What?" inquired Rosabell as she was wanting to know why Merlin was standing behind her.

"You know ya wanna help 'em, Rose." Marlin told his older sister as he smiled expectantly and gave a flick of the tip of his left ear. Rose looked at her brother. Despite being a huge pain in the behind, Marlin really knew how to convince people to do the right thing.

Marlin moved to his sister and put a firm paw on her shoulder with a small smile. He spoke with his voice soft and gentle "It's time to stop living in the shadows and into the sunlight, Rosie."

Rosabell looked to Bluey for a moment before she proclaimed with a look of sheer determination "C'mon. Let's go save Bluey and the rest of the Guardians!"

Marlin chuckled before saying proudly "That's my Sister!"

Without further ado, Marlin took out a pair of old keys from behind his back before wagging them in her face in a teasing manner. Rosabell rolled her eyes in annoyance. Marlin was so childish sometimes.

"Anytime today would be nice, Marlin." said Rosabell sarcastically before Marlin stopped joking and put the keys to a lock, confining his big sister to the wall by a chain around her foot, and as soon as it was unlocked, Rosabell ordered Marlin "Marlin, put down that mayonaise and support Bluey to help him out!"

Marlin whined in a childlike manner as he dropped the mayo and kitchen knife to the ground "D'awww, Why do I have to do it?"

Rosabell threatened with a smile "If ya don't do it then there will be no carrot sticks for you!" Marlin's eyes then widened in horror at the end of the sentence and as quick as lightning, Marlin supported Bluey by the right arm. Ready to help in anyway he could.

"Heh. Sucker." Rosabell said quietly to herself as she knew that she could get her little brother to do anything if carrot sticks were involved. Now it was time to save Bluey and the others' but they didn't know, as they ran out of the cell and got ready to free the other Guardians and little Melody, that they were one step ahead for disaster.

* * *

**That's all I've got right now and I will not update again unless you awnser this question which will decide the fate of the story, since I want to make sure you want a happy ending, Shall Bunnymund fight or not fight? I am also having a tough time with my Gastroparesis problem since I am hungry all the time but I am still trying to get through it. **

**Luckily I can have jelly though (better then nothing). Also, In case I get any bad or dangerous reviews, can someone tell me how to delete reviews, please? I would appreciate this very much. Thanks to the lot of you fans and viewers of this story and please review! Thanks again.**

**I will also need 5, 10 or more awnsers to the question until I can review. I hope that is not unfair to you guys but I would like a story that would satisfy everybody. **


	16. Bunnymund's training begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Rosabell and Marlin, still carrying Bluey, snuck their way towards the cells of the Guardians. They decided to stop off at North's cell first since he was closest. It was time for the half an hour break for the prisoners and it was the time when they had their highly unhealthy disgusting meals and then to reflect on their past lives.

Out of the corner of her ears, Rose heard a Russian accented voice sigh heavily in depression. It was clear this was North's voice but this wasn't full of it's usual upbeat, optimistic cheer. No. It was dripping with sadness and distraught.

North sat inside his cell, rubbing his sore bare feet which hurt from pulling that massive machine. His large black boots were on the cold, condrete floor with each of his white socks inside each boot. North felt _greatly _depressed because he missed having to spend time with his wife and 4 month old son. He also missed his yetis, his elves and his reindeer. He missed bringing wonder into the world and seeing the smily faces of little girls and boys on Christmas day.

"I miss family. I miss elves and Yetis." complained North in a depressed mutter as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them "I miss North Pole."

Rosabell looked to her younger brother with a sad look. Nicholas st North felt homesick since this was supposed to be a simple trip and nothing more and now he's in prison for the second time of his life. She was now really going to get North out of there because he had a family to get back to.

After using some keys to undo the lock, Rosie jumped up and bucked the door open with both of her large feet before landing perfectly. North had looked up from his crouched position and now a small ounce of hope glimmered inside his blue eyes.

The Caramel furred female Pooka smiled kindly at the big fat man wearing the red outfit before she bent down and looked to the chains on the wall that kept the man locked up. She held out one of her paws before she revealed some small claws which stuck out of the nails.

She smiled proudly before she ever so gently tried to pick the lock which held North to the wall and after half a minute, North was free.

The man with the white beard exclaimed as he jumped up with glee and then did a small Russian styled dance "Yes! Big man is free!"

Rosabell quickly shushed North, who stopped immediately, so he couldnt attract attention before the female Pooka made a paw gesture for North to follow, which was obeyed, and the four crept out of North's cell and made their way to free the others.

* * *

Bunnymund hissed in pain as the last of his bandages were removed. The elder female Pooka arched a furry eye brow as she removed the bandage that covered the Aussie-Accented Pooka's ankle. Honestly, she didn't think removing bandages from a broken ankle was _that _sore.

"E. Aster Bunnymund." said the elder in her wise voice while her grey long, fluffy ears twitched "I know what you have been told is stressful but-" she didn't get to finish as Bunny snapped at her "Ya think THAT is stressful, Sheila!?"

The elder remained silent, sensing that the male adult pooka needed quiet but she had a calm frown on her muzzle as she watched Bunnymund carefully.

"My dad has taken my family away from me. My dad has blinded me and made me betray my family's trust. Now he'll probably take ovah the world and end life as we know it!"

He raised his voice as he listed the bad things his only family he had left had done and yelled with all his might "AND BECAUSE OF 'IM I SHATTERED THE TRUST BETWEEN ME AND MY SON!" he began to pant "AND NOW YOUR TELLIN' ME I HAVE TA EITHER KILL MY DAD OR RUN AND HIDE!"

The Older female pooka truly felt bad for the poor Pooka. He never truly knew his own kind and the only ones he did know was his deceased wife and his son and he now had the chance to meet his own kind but the only real relative he had left was totally evil.

The elderly pooka placed a gentle yet firm paw and told the panting Bunnymund " E. Aster, I'm so very sorry for having to explain this to you at such a hard time."

Bunny began to calm down and he felt his muscles calm down from the tension it had once he began to let out all his emotions in that single outburst and he looked into the female older Pooka Bunny's eyes and he felt much calmer as he began to take deeper and slower breaths. He didn't mean to raise his voice at her.

He was just sad and he felt betrayed by his own dad and he didn't believe his son when it was blatantly obvious.

"But I need you to trust me." she told him softly as she patted Bunnymund's shoulder and she smiled kindly at him.

Bunny decided to think about it and was about to choose the alternative but then the older Pooka said with a hint and a wink "You may not change ones destiny but you can change another's path."

Bunny then smiled at the grey-furred Pooka and told her with a respectful nod "...Okay, Elder..."

The Elder then told Bunnymund as she folded her arms and jumped off the rocky bluff they rested inside "Follow me." Bunnymund ran after her to see if the old gal with alright but it turned out that she was capible of more then meets the naked eye as she was jumping from the sides of rocks to get closer to her destination which was a rock at the end of the cliff a few yards away.

Bunny grunted as he knew he could do this. It was pretty much the same trick he did when he and his fellow guardians were collecting the teeth to help Tooth a few years ago and it was when Jack challenged him.

The bluish-grey pooka jumped but only to realise that the rocks the elder had jumped on had moved and fell downwards just as he was flying in midair. This Pooka was insane! He may have been a rabbit but no bunny would ever jump that far as 10 yards away.

He then began to fall and he screamed loudly as he covered his eyes, waiting for the hard yet painful impact to the ground yet while he didn't fall on the ground, he did fortunately land in a small thorn bush with his behind breaking his fall.

Bunnymund tried to hold back a painful scream but while his vocal cords held no emotions, his fur ruffled up and his eyes were as wide as dinner place and his pupils were now tiny dots inside his eyes.

His behind felt like a pincushion for thorns, which could possibly be poisoness, and it felt like many tiny daggers where inside.

The Elder tut tutted before jumping down beside the agonised Pooka and telling him with a amused smile, trying to stay oppstimystic "Well on the bright side, that poison thorn bush was there to break your fall."

Bunny sent the old Pooka an annoyed side ways glare before saying out of the side of his mouth, feeling very annoyed by the Elderly, Healer Pooka's obvious trick "...Shut ya trap please, Ma'am."

The Elder, grey-furred Pooka shook her head with a smile. Despite her old age, she _loved _teaching and helping Pooka's in need and she loved mostly to see them fail their training because she would always make their tushies sore. Let's just say that she was a magical Pooka.

She helped lift Bunnymund off of the poison thorn bush and began to take him back to her home in the rocky bluff to maybe prevent him from being horribly sick later. Bunny sent a sideways smile at her as he continued to wince from the continuous pain he felt in each step he took with the female pooka rabbit's assistance.

The Pooka elder may be fun loving and highly kind and generous but she had a small sad secret about her own origin that would make any heart ache.

Bunny didn't know what was in store for him but what he did know was that if he was going to have a chance of fulfilling his destiny, he was going to have to train but a fear lingered inside his hopeful heart. A fear that his son wasn't going to last long in jail.

* * *

**Please forgive me for making this chapter so short. This chapter makes me think that I'm the worst author ever and that's not I want to be. I just hope this chapter makes you guys happy.**

**Again, I am very sorry that I made this chapter short. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks.**


	17. A new Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The bluish-grey furred easter bunny seethed in pain as he felt himself smash against the ground face first. His cheek burned and he thought he lost a tooth or two.

The Oricle was just testing Bunnymund's skill of teleportation and whilst it did work, it only brought him over the age of the cliff, Argo making him smash his face over lots of rocks before finally falling to the ground.

"...At...Least this can't get any worst..." panted Bunny as he began to stand but to prove him wrong, another rock fell right on his head, making his long ears fall flat beside his head from the impact.

"Y-Yes...Yes it can..." amended Bunnymund as he fell back on the floor, trying to recover from the sudden smash to the head. Maybe he lost 5 IQ points? He didn't have amnesia which was good but he did lose something valuable.

After a few moments, The Oricle shown herself and asked whilst folding her arms "So...You are supposed to be the warrior who is to save us from your father's deathening grip?" she asked with sarcasm and slight disappointment dripping in her voice.

Bunnymund stood up and began to walk away, not even darning looking at the Elder. He was now certain that he was the wrong rabbit and that he should go and rescue his family. His _real _family_. _

"Come back here!" The Oricle ordered as she pointed a paw in front of herself on the ground but despite this, the Aussie-accented Easter Bunny continued to walk away, his emerald irise beginning to burn with rage as the Oricle began to say "If you walk away then you are a shame to the Pooka race. A shame to yourself. A Shame to your family!"

When the Oricle said the sentence "Shame to your family", Something inside Bunny had snapped but not just that, something also awoken. With one quick move, Bunnymund had turned around to face the old Pooka bunny and he placed the palms of his paws upside down and against each other, the right paw on the top while the left paw on the bottom and upside down whilst it rested against the right paw, and a green energy ball surged in the middle of the Astrailian Pooka's paws.

The energy ball was a light green but it also seemed to have a glow coming out of it and murky green specs were inside. There was also a ring of dark green surrounding the sphere of energy between the adult male Humanoid bunnie's paws and within a second, he released it towards the Old Pooka and within a second, he released it and shot it at the female elder and it exploded into a colorful burst of smoke but luckily, she had managed to dodge it and land perfectly on her very big feet as she stared at the Easter Bunny in utter amazement.

Bunnymund was also amazed. It seemed so lightning quick but it seemed that something had awoken within him, something powerful and something strong. Despite this though, the Easter Bunny remained angry.

"Look, ya crazy sack! I dunno what it'll take to please ya but I _try _to be this legendary Rabbit of coolness but the thing is that I am _NOT _the Pooka ya expect me ta be! Now don't cha tell me that I'm a Shame because Whatevah I try or do, I screw up anyways!" Yelled Bunnymund at the mole struck Oricle as he panted hardly to get over the mix of emotions he currently felt. His heart was hammering inside his chest and he kept his narrowed eyes into slits as he stared at the Grey-furred ancient Pooka.

The Oricle however smiled at Bunny and she proclaimed "Yes...It is as I had thought." The female brought a paw to her white fluffy chin and itched it in wonder.

Bunnymund was confused and he arched a bushy eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, still panting a little. What was this female talking about?

"Some Pooka, like myself, find our power in different ways. Most find it in joy and prosperity but less find it in pain and negativity." The old anthropomorphic rabbit explained wisely as she carefully eyed the confused adult Pooka and walked in a circle behind him.

"...Ya lost me." said Bunnymund as he looked behind to look at the wandering Oricle, his long, fluffy ears dropping behind his head in major confusion of why the female had a change of heart and mood all of a sudden.

But without a warning, Bunny's comment was rewarded with a whack on the top of the head by the Oricle's walking stick "Stop dilly dallying and Pay attention!" she snapped while the Easter Bunny covered his sore head with his now burning paws and seethed in pain.

The Oricle told Bunnymund as she used her stick to point at him "Not any old Pooka could summon a full energy ball in one go y'know."

Bunny was now awestruck as the realisation of what he had just done. He shot a energy ball from his paws! How could he have done _that!? _"Struth!" The grey-blue furred Pooka bunny gasped in disbelief as he fell back on his behind so he could absorb what he had just heard. But there was a downfall though since Bunny had forgotten that he was at the bottom of a cliff so he sat on a few small razor sharp pillars which stuck out of the rocky ground and he had to hold his breath in order to hide the excruciating agony his was in.

"Now that we know _how _to train you, we must do it immediately fore I have a feeling in my bones that tells me that time is running out." said the Oricle mysteriously as she vanished into the shadows casted on the ground by the rocky bluff she lived within.

"Wow...She gotta show me how ta do that." exclaimed Bunnymund as he tapped a foot on the ground to summon a tunnel and a hole did open up in the ground and he jumped inside it, quickly going upwards but then he thought about something.

Now the Oricle was going to train him to use his _real _powers but he had to think. Did he really have to murder his own father? The only family member he had left? It made his heart sink to think that he had to finish his own dad by his own paws. By himself.

The Pooka frowned as he tunneled back to the top but he knew deep down that it was best for everyone and he couldn't change destiny...Or could he? As he made it back to the top of the Rocky bluff, he saw the Oricle stood at the edge, looking at the peaceful horizon with mountains as far as the eye can see, and then told Bunny, without even turning to look at him, "Get yourself prepeared, young one." she turned with a glint of hope flashing in her old, weak, wrinkled eyes "Now your training begins."

* * *

**Sorry about this short chapter. I just wanted to get this done so I could leave you all satisfied with a new chaoter and I will thank kind author: mlequithinh for giving me an idea. Also I would like to warn you all that the next few chapters will be about training Bunny because of this idea. **

**Also this may sound odd but if you own an account on DA (Deviantart) then you may do some artwork of this story or Bluey or any of my fan characters but make sure to mention me please and please send me links (If I can look at them because I have trouble with links and Fanfic for some reason). **

**Have a nice day and please review. **


	18. Unlocking the power

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Breathe in...Breathe out...Breathe in...Breathe out..." Bunnymund was told this repeatedly whilst he shut his eyes and concentrated as he stood on one leg in a small, rather cool puddle pound while he spread his strong, thin arms out. Bunny had been told that by doing this and focusing on his deepest memories, he should unlock the ability to control his powers like he should have done long ago, back in his childhood.

The Oricle stood in front of him as she was being supported by her wooden stick. She was gazing at her short term student from a good short distance from him, out of the puddle so Bunnymund could concentrate on his thoughts and not his brawn.

"Now...Try and dig deep inside yourself until you find what you have been missing all those years ago..." The Elderly Pooka rabbit instructed carefully because she knew that Pooka children who don't find their powers at the age of 20 years or lower were in danger of never discovering their true powers, and it could endanger them quite a lot. Bunny didn't know this, though.

Bunnymund closed his eyes tightly and concentrated deeply as he felt all of his energy rush to his heart like a bubble being blown inside an object and soon, a very important memory came to mind. The day which had changed his life forever. Bluey's birth.

* * *

_Bethany had pushed herself to the limit these past few hours and she was resting in bed, sweat seeping through her bright pink fur and pain rushing through her body. She had been in labour for 4 and a half hours now and Bunnymund, her mate, had been by her side throughout most of it...Although he really wished he wasn't. _

_"Oh, Struth!" exclaimed Bunnymund in panic as Bethany crushed his paw underneath her deadly grasp as she yelled in agony with narrowed, angry eyes whilst she felt another wave of pain smashing through her system. _

_"Don't even dare 'Oh, Struth' me!" screeched Bethany furiously as she gripped on to her husband's chest fur tightly "You got me into this and you're gonna help me outta it!" _

_Bunnymund found himself breaking into a cold sweat as nervousness took over his systems. He never been a dad before and he never even told any of the guardians about his incoming son/daughter._

_How could he though?! North had made this law that Guardians are forbidden to have children of their own and Bunnymund had been hiding his son even before the attack Pitch had made! This was way before that happened! _

_Soon, some giant egg statues came waddling inside the top bedroom with towels and gave them to their master and when Bunny went to check on his child's progress, the sight made his eyes roll to the back of his head, fall backwards and downright faint. _

_Bunny awoken to a sore head and a sense of glee when he saw his newborn child bundled in his mate's arms. The Bluish-grey furred rabbit smiled lovingly as he examined his newborn son. The little rabbit was a darker shade them him but had a diamond shape on his forehead. He had a cyan blue muzzle and he had a small scruff of 'hair' on the top of his head, inbetween his tiny ears. _

_"What are we gonna name him, Bunny Dundee?" asked Bethany teasingly with an arched, fuzzy eyebrow as she held the bundle tightly in her arms as she laid in the bed still. _

_Bunnymund thought for a moment as he walked up beside Bethany's bedside. He wanted his son to have a name that he could live up to. A name that represented his colour and how unique to the world he was. _

_The Humanoid Easter rabbit clicked his paw/fingers with a smile as he suggested, smiling with pride as he spoke "What 'Bout Bluey?" _

_Bethany looked confused as her large ears faltered slightly but she smiled anyways. She too thought about this and soon decided that 'Bluey' was indeed a great name! She leaned out of the bed and rubbed her nose against Bunny's lovingly "Alright...Bluey it is..." she smiled. _

_For the whole day, the two adult Pooka's had admired their infant son but we all know what happened at that night..._

* * *

It was then that Bunny felt that something snap again but this time, it was stronger. He opened his eyes and a flash of light glowed from his eyes and it emanated a light around everything he was around.

It had blinded the Oricle but when the long-lasting light subsided, The Elder, grey furred Pooka peaked at Bunny but only to find that he was curled up on the ground. Not moving but breathing. The Oricle rushed to the unconscious rabbit's side and gently rubbed his fuzzy shoulder before she scooped up Bunny in her strong, but old arms and started to carry him back to the rocky bluff.

She had expected this from the Easter Bunny. If a Pooka does not learn his or her power until the age of 20, then they will die trying if they do. He was lucky that he did not perish like most Pooka do.

The Oricle had kept an eye on all Pooka but Bunnymund would have to be her favourite and it wasn't because that he was the chosen one either. It was because Bunnymund had such courage and nobility that it was strongly admirable. Even as an infant, Bunny was willing to be strong for his parents.

"Come, child. We have much more work to do." The Elder told Aster quietly as she carried him. She may have been old but that did not mean that she was a weakling, did it? But she knew Bunnymund had lots of work to do now his powers were truly unlocked.

* * *

**Sorry this was another short chapter but I needed to get this done guys and plus, it was my brother's birthday and we went to Chesington world of Adventures and now, I'm back at hospital. **

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Bunny unlocked his powers through memory but by doing this, he could've killed himself. What will happen when he confronts Luther later on? What will happen when he awakes?**

**Also, I have a question and this is how Bluey first came to mind. Did anyone notice in the ROTG film that in Bunny's warren, right after North said "We don't have time for children." Bunny made a suspicious face and made a small grunt, indicating that there's something he's hiding? Anyone notice that? **


	19. Training complete

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Bunnymund had sat there on the back of the darkest shadows of the cliffs, meditating for what seemed like an eternity. He sat in a crossed legged position and placed his arms and paws on his lap and his ears stood straight up, occasionally flicking from time to time.

It was time for his first lesson soon and he wanted to be perfectly focused so he could muster every little bit of energy he had.

You see, When he was with North as a young boy rabbit. He saw a young Japanese boy who practiced martial arts on a camera by the Globe and this inspired him. Bunnymund had asked about practicing Martial arts to North and the Russian man reluctantly agreed since North had wanted Bunnymund to learn the swords but who was he to control Bunny's life?

Soon, Bunnymund had learned all about Ninjuitsu, Kung fu, Karate, Tai Chi, his particular favourite, and every other martial art you could know. He even mastered using the boomerang in time as well.

Anyways, Bunny cracked open an emerald eye to see the Oricle in front of him, standing about 5 yards away. "Alright, ya crazy Sack. What're we doin'"? He asked as he folded his arms and arched a blue, bushy eyebrow.

"Your first test, young Bunnymund Edam Aster." replied the Elder Pooka as she winked at him whilst using Bunnymund's full name.

Bunny was totally confused on how she knew his first name but he narrowed his eyes towards the Older Bunny. While he was surprised at the Old grey-furred Pooka bunny, he also hated the name 'Edam' so he slowly got out his Boomerangs, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Ma'am. You know, I don't wanna harm youse." warned Bunnymund as he held his enchanted Boomerangs tightly in each paw, getting into a battle stance while his ears darted to the back of his head, pointing to the area behind him.

"Oh do not worry. You shall not harm me, Edam." again, The Oricle winked at Bunnymund who had more anger blazing in his emerald irises each second she spoke.

Bunnymund gritted his teeth and growled under his breath. If she called him his first name again then she was going to pay the price...In his fury.

"Seriously. Stop callin' me that, ya Dag." Bunny snarled as he twirled his Boomerang in each paw, getting more infuriated by the second. He could swear he felt his heart about 50 times per second he was so angry.

"Oh yes...Edam..." The Elder smirked cheekily as she made a run for it on all fours and Bunny felt the bottom of his big feet burn from power and without a second to spare, Bunnymund chased her, going faster then he ever thought possible.

"Oh! It is on, Old Chook!" exclaimed Bunnymund with a cheeky yet evil smirk as he bounced hyper-actively over cliffs, chasing the surprisingly fast old Pooka. Bunny never felt so alive as he felt his heart jump with each beat it took.

(Worlds Collide by 21 stones)

I never meant to be your favorite enemy  
I didn't want it this way  
Face to face we'll finally find a remedy  
As our worlds collide tonight.

As Bunnymund chased the Oricle, as fast as sound and bounced off the far cliffs from when he fell down into a thorn bush and leaped off the side edges which were also there before when he first tried to give chase to the Elderly humanoid rabbit. Bunny never felt so alive and as he chased the Oricle to the other side of the rocky cliffs, he threw his boomerangs but unfortunately, she saw them coming and jumped up just before they tripped her up. Bunny went wide eyed in surprise as he stared at her.

You'll never take the heart that beats inside of me  
You don't have what it takes  
It's safe to say there's gonna be a price to pay  
When our worlds collide

But when Bunnymund was caught off guard, the Elder skidded to a halt and held out her arm right where the Bluish-grey rabbit guardian was running and he run smack into it, falling to the ground as he sorely covered his head with both paws. The Elder smiled cheekily as she clicked her paws/fingers, signaling that the next test was about to begin. Bunnymund cracked open an eye and groaned before sitting up sorely and wavered slightly as he tried not to faint from the smack to the head.

The guardian of hope found himself dodging the Elder's staff and blocking it with his boomerangs and he quickly got smashed in the head...Again.

The disguise you hide behind won't save you now

So let's fuel the fire and burn it to the ground  
As our worlds collide  
Trip the wire, the sky comes crashing down  
When our worlds collide

The anthropomorphic rabbit once again rubbed his head sorely and sat up but the Elder placed her big foot down on his chest and once again, from the impact of the foot, Bunnymund fell down again. He didn't know how many times he was going to fall on his back but he knew if he wanted to save the children of the world by himself and fulfill the prophecy, he was going to have to do _exactly _what the crazy old Rabbit said and this thought annoyed Bunnymund to death. He sighed heavily before shutting his eyes tightly and before he knew it, he was doing sit ups and press ups.

This cloud won't always hover over me  
I've got a new obsession  
It takes a fight to see who you're supposed to be  
And now our worlds collide (worlds collide)

Bunnymund strained as he lifted his upper body up and down repeatedly and very soon, he was so sweaty that even the inside of his ears were damp as well as his fur. He bit his bottom lip in strain as he groaned and moaned before the Oricle signaled that this lesson was finished. Bunny sighed in relief before he collapsed into an exhausted heap to the stone hard ground. The Easter Bunny soon regained his energy and he hopped all the way back to the rocky bluff whilst carrying some heavy weights...Why wasn't this a surprise?

The disguise you hide behind won't save you now

So let's fuel the fire and burn it to the ground  
As our worlds collide  
Trip the wire, the sky comes crashing down  
When our worlds collide

'When will this old Pooka give up! She was going to outlive me and ruin my reputation!' thought Bunnymund as he struggled on the high cliffs by carrying the spin-breaking, back cramping weights as he took another leap with the wacky old coot just frolicking as slow as she liked behind him with a content smile on her muzzle. Bunny's nose twitched in dislike for the Oricle as she was _really _beginning to make his skin crawl and it wasn't goose bump-related. Soon, though, Bunny was allowed to rest for awhile and he had a nap until the Elder awoke him for the next test.

When our worlds collide

'Worlds collide. Worlds collide.'

I never meant to be your favorite enemy  
I didn't want it this way

At the cover of night, Bunnymund was balancing on a stick whilst throwing his boomerangs at some targets. He was acing this test with flying colors because 'targets' was his middle name, metaphorically speaking of course. Bunnymund closed his eyes, thought of the most infuriating memory, the memory of the blizzard of 68' with Jack, and when he opened them, they had this glow of new found determination and he jumped once off the stick and whilst in mid-air, he threw both his boomerangs and they destroyed the targets perfectly.

Fuel the fire and burn it to the ground  
As our worlds collide  
Trip the wire, the sky comes crashing down  
When our worlds collide

When our worlds collide

Bunny smiled as he knew he had completed the balance test. The next morning, a new found strength was seen within the Guardian of Hope and he was ready for more tests! The Elder was impressed as she tried that first test again and Bunnymund actually sped _passed _her with a trail of a mix of green smoke and aura flowing in the air behind him as he ran. This is _exactly _what she wanted Bunny to do!

Next, Bunnymund passed the push ups and sit ups and he strongly carried the weights back to the Rocky bluff with no problem whats so ever, still using his power as he ran and he even decided to run back and forth to improve himself. The Oricle could not believe her old eyes. Bunnymund was learning to use his new found abilities! He was also smacking and dodging the staff when the dodging test came and he kicked it to break it apart before he done the next lesson.

At the end of the day, Bunnymund was using his energy balls to light the fire when it gone out and he sat in a mediation pose. It was official. E. Aster Bunnymund had learned to use his abilities as a Pooka...Something which should have been done long ago.

But the Oricle needed Bunny for something. "Bunnymund." began the female as she made a gesture to him to follow "Come."

The Guardian of Hope didn't know what was going on but he done as asked anyways before he slowly followed the old coot and soon he found that he and the Oricle were standing before a energy-made case which had some shoulder blades, a gauntlet and there were even some chest amoury. "Whats this for, Oricle?" asked Bunny as he stared wide eyed at the amour in amazement of its craftsmanship.

The Oricle feebly turned to face Bunny, now shaking with old age "This is for you to fulfill your destiny, Bunnymund. This is for you to free your kind from the enslavement of your own father." she told him as she held her paw out shakily.

Bunnymund held her paw and placed the other paw on top of it, patting it gently before he kindly yet softly said, his Aussie accent gentle "Madam. I know I might've said some things before but now I only can apologize. I didn't know that youse were only trying to help me find my destiny like I helped my son find his."

The Oricle nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face the case of amour and raised her own paw towards it and it glowed a deep magenta before she closed her eyes in concentration before the amour fell with a clatter to the rock-hard floor. The grey-furred Pooka bunny turned to face Bunnymund once again before she said "I have no more to teach, my student. You may go now and take back what is rightfully yours."

Then, the Elder began to weakly stumble away, using her staff to help her "I wish you luck, E. Aster Bunnymund." she said without turning back and Bunny could only stare at her in worry as she walked away.

Once, the Elderly Anthropomorphic rabbit was out of sight, Bunnymund carefully picked up the amour in his arms and held it all to his white, fluffy chest. The metal burned coldly through his chest and into his skin. It made the Easter bunny shiver coldly and soon he slipped the metal on himself and by the end his gauntlet was slipped on his right paw with a single spike on the end. The silver-green chest amour guarding his furry chest. The shoulder pads with blades rested nicely upon his shoulders and he felt a new rabbit within himself. A prodigy more like.

* * *

**The end of chapter 19. I take back what I said the first or second chapter. This story may indeed be longer then 'Bunnymund the Easter Daddy'. Happy father's day by the way and I hope this chapter was good!**


	20. Ankle biter in need

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Meanwhile at the jail, Rosabell and Marlin had gathered the guardians and they were currently in the main hall, which was not being used at the moment luckily. It took 20 long minutes but Rose and Marlin had got all of the guardians, including Melody, free and they were really proud of their work and the guardians all formed a circle, speaking about their next move and planning it. Bluey was apart of the circle but he had to use a stick for support since he was still very weak.

"We need plans." said North in a voice of urgency as he looked around at his fellow guardians "We need our weapons so we can free other rabbits but we don't know where weapons are located."

"Yeah, I agree that we should do something but we can't do it while we're pretty much like defenseless, much like melted snowballs." Jack pointed out as he was more like referring the fact that since he and his comrades hadn't been doing their duties as guardians and therefore children started to lose faith in them but as long as Jamie, his friends and Sophie still believed, they were fine.

Tooth was weakly hovering right now and said "Then we just need to find our weapons." but as she said that, Sandy conjured up some images that had a bunny that looked much like Bunnymund walking away, the sand-bunny had an angry expression while his own was sad and hurt. Tooth flew over to Sandy and rested a hand on his shoulder with a caring smile on her face.

"I know, Sandy. I know." said North rather solemnly "It won't be same without Bunny but we need to try and save children of the world with or without him."

This statement made the other Guardians' gasp in shock. The Guardians never done a mission without everyone there! It just wasn't normal. "Wh-What?" exclaimed Bluey as he used his stick to pull himself closer to the circle, grunting in pain as he pulled himself closer.

North couldn't bare to look the teenage Pooka in the eye so looked to the ground "I'm sorry, Bluey. We cannot include you're dad if he does not see big picture."

"He does see the big picture, North. He just needs time. He'll come through!" promised Bluey as he put a lot of force into his voice as he strained himself just by speaking and he looked to the other guardians for support but nobody had that look of hope about them. They just looked scared and lost...It was clear that without his dad, they were a mess.

The sight of his friends looking so sad upset and so vulnerable saddened Bluey to the very core but when he was about to speak up, he felt a huge pulse of dark energy pulse inside him and tighten around his already weak body, lifting him up off the ground as the black energy surrounded him. He yelled out in pain as his heart hammered within his chest and and he lost himself within darkness.

"Bluey!?" exclaimed Jack, holding Melody in his arms, as he began to run towards the young adult Pooka but North grabbed the winter sprite by the frost-covered hoodie just before he could run any further before pulling him back.

"No, Jack. Luther might be using Bluey to send message to us!" exclaimed North in a slight panic and the guardians all watched helplessly as Bluey's usually hazel irises turned into a grim, clover green. Suddenly, an evil smirk made its way to the young teenage pooka's face as his grandfather gained control of everything.

"Ahhh...Guardians..." said the now controlled Bluey as Luther's voice took over too "I can see that because of me, Youse are gonna waste away soon."

Jack got North to release his grip on him as he passed a little frightfully shivering Melody to Sandy, whom held the scared little Pooka in his arms, before asking coldly "What do you want, Luther?"

Luther, whom had gained total control of his grandson's body, grinned evilly as he swiftly walked over with a bit of quickness and his claws being used as tooth picks. "Don't cha see, ya Wally? I am doin what is good fer the Pooka race. Destroyin' the no good humans and you horrible, heartless lot!"

Luther spat out the last sentence hatefully, his voice dripping with hatred and rage as the black glow continued to surround Bluey's body. He used Bluey to glare coldly at Jack before he snarled with that evil smirk of his growing wider by the second "Now. I am goin ta pass this on to my pathetic son in a minute but I am goin ta tell youse that I have captured the girl you lot call...Sophie Bennet..."

Jack and everyone else's expression changed from one of comprehension to total horror within the blink of an eye as panic grabbed their stomachs and twisted them, making them sick to the bone. If Luther captured Sophie then Bunny would be highly furious! That girl was _everything _to him and if she got hurt, somebody will in turn!

"Let her go, Luther!" growled Tooth crossly as her feathers ruffled and she flew beside Jack and tried to fight back the fact that Jack was beginning to freeze up with rage. It may have not been visible but Jack was really trying to go at Luther, clearly forgetting that the insane Pooka was currently using their friend's body.

Usually people would boil with rage but in Jack Frost's case, he would freeze with rage and if he did freeze with rage then he would be on the verge of using his frostbite attack. Jack held his staff in his cold hands and glared narrowly at the possessed son of the Easter Bunny.

"I have to go now. Have some plans to make and come and find me...If youse dare!" with that, Luther quickly released Bluey from his grasp and the Pooka fell to a heap on the ground. "Lu-Luther..." panted Bluey as he quickly got his upper half working, getting to his front paws but his ears were flat and limp beside his head as he frowned and gasped tiredly, his eyes giving out "I...I saw it...All of it..." Marlin and North rushed to Bluey's side and gripped his shoulders gently, trying to see if the Pooka was alright.

"What if this is just illusion. What if-" before North could continue, Bluey's head shot up in alarm. "No!" he panted as he looked around quickly in alarm, his ears still limp and dangling down beside his head but his nose hyperactive and twitching all over the place.

"Whateveh this is...He aint lyin'. Luther's holding Sophie _and _Jamie at some famous Italian landmark. It's tilted to the 'UGH!' to the side slightly." Panted the Teenage Pooka as he tried to stand but he hurt so much, he sat back down so North and Marlin gently escorted Bluey somewhere to sit and Jack exclaimed, now also in a panic "Wait. Jamie's there too!?"

Bluey weakly nodded in response and Jack exclaimed "We need to get our weapons now!"

Sandy nodded in agreement before a question mark appeared above his head as a determined frown was on his face, now more full of fight then ever.

Rosabell replied, knowing what Sandy was asking "C'mon. You're weapons are this way!" with that she led the Guardians into a back wardrobe in the hall...But it turned out that it was really a random wardrobe which was there for no apparent reason so they quickly scurried out of the wardrobe and ran as fast as they could out of the halls to go get their weapons, free the other prisoners and go and destroy Luther for what he has done.

* * *

Meanwhile as Bunnymund was walking along the cliffs, wearing his new armour, he suddenly felt his heart face and pain grab hold on to his whole body as he ducked down, yelling in pain as he did so and he saw images inside his mind along with his dad's voice echoing in the background "Ahhh..Hello, Bunnymund."

Bunnymund couldn't say a word but he really wanted to kick his dad square in the face as soon as his snarling voice was heard. He gritted his teeth hard and his body clenched tightly as he got a few cramps in different parts of his body which weighed him down.

"If you wanna save this liddle tyke than come and find me at that strange...Tilted building in that pathetic country youse call 'Italy'." An image of Sophie came into his mind and Bunnymund gasped in fear for the little girl's life. He may have left her 4 months ago but that didn't mean that he didn't still care for her!

'_Ankle-Biter!? Leave her alone ya big bully!' _thought Bunnymund but, of course, his thoughts couldn't be heard and he knew he had to save Sophie because she meant everything to him. After all, none of the Guardians might not have known it but he saw her when she was just a baby, crawling around in the tall grass.

It was a nice peaceful Easter Sunday and Jamie had left with his friends to go on an Easter egg hunt and Bunnymund had saw that little Sophie was laying flat on her stomach on the ground, giggling as she tried to get herself back up to her hands and knees.

Bunny couldn't just pass this offer up to finally meet the little girl since both he and Jack had anticipated her birth for a long time and with a cautious approach, Bunnymund eyed the 6 month old infant carefully and she looked right back up at him, her large emerald green eyes growing all the more cuter by the second as they grew in interest.

"D'awwwwww. Ain't cha the sweetest liddel Ankle Bitah?" asked Bunny as he gently took a special coloured egg with tiny painted yellow ducks on it and it was a pinkish color with a tinge of aqua and there were tiny painted hearts on it too before he clasped it in his paw for a moment before placing it down in front of the infant.

Little Sophie rolled over on back and put a knuckle in her mouth as her tiny yellow summer dress began to blow in the soft, gentle breeze of the wind along with Bunny's bluish-grey fur.

That memory echoed inside Bunnymund's mind before he thought _'If ya dare harm that Liddel Ankle bitah than I will tear you limb from limb!' _but again, Luther did not hear before he said coldly "Youse have until 2 hours to come and find me and it ya don't...Lemme just say that the gal shall sleep with da fishes..."

With that Bunnymund was realised from his painful grip and he panted as the realisation of what had just happened.

Sophie was captured by Luther and was taken to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He gulped fearfully before he sprinted off towards the exit of the mountains and he just prayed that he could make it to Italy and come up with a plan in 2 hours since he still wasn't able to make a hole in the ground since Bunny's foot had yet to be healed.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter you guys. What do you think? Also, did you like the fact that I made the battle place another famous landmark? I'm quite proud of the idea myself and I wanted to ask your opinion on something. I'm thinking about making my idea for the actual sequel of ROTG where the Groundhog...Is a girl and she and Bunnymund used to date. I personally think that is why Bunny hates the groundhog but I don't know. **

**Also, One more thing. I discovered this really old film which I remembered watching long ago when I was about 6, 5 or maybe even younger and I lived in Ireland then. The film is called 'Help I'm a fish' while in America, it's called 'A fish tale'. I think it's a lovely film and you should try it sometime. **

**Thats all I need to say. **

**I had this idea for Sophie being kidnapped even before this was made so I thought about this for a long time. Tell me what you think and tell me what you think, please. **

**Thanks. **

**-Chloemcg.**


	21. Defeating the Tree-ger

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Bunnymund panted as he was sprinting on all fours as fast as he could, he had just heard the message from his dad 10 minutes ago and he was wondering how on earth was he going to get there without his tunnels. He couldn't really use his powers in Pookie-stan due to the fact that Luther had somehow taken his tunnel summoning powers away.

That didn't really matter. He was getting to Sophie if it was the last thing he did! He was snapped out of his thoughts when rain started to hammer down on the ground and his body. Bunny was ignoring this fact as he knew he had to rescue the little Ankle biter but little did he know that he was being followed. Roaring came from beneath him and this one noise called him to stop in his tracks, slipping forwards while he skidded to a halt.

The Easter bunny used his long, fluffy erected his ears as he sniffed the air and he smelt some bark. Something out of nature and something strange.

He was about to call out for the creature to show itself when suddenly, something large caused the whole part of the rocky cliffs Bunnymund stood on to start collapsing and the Guardian of Hope quickly used his claws to grip on tight to the piece of shattering cliff and without warning, he fell downwards, yelling out as he did but luckily, he landed in some kind of mountain ledge and he breathed a sigh of relief but that was until a humongous, four legged beast landed in front of him.

The beast had a wooden body which looked to have been a thousand years of age and he resembled that most of a big cat. Bunny growled under his breath as he knew he did not have time for a fight. Bunny stared up at the beast with anger flashing in his eyes before he decided to make this his final part of training since the Oricle had abused not putting his powers all together in combat like she should have done.

The Easter bunny brought out his claws before the two animal's circled each other, Bunny gritted his teeth while the Tree-ger growled lowly as he swished his tree-like tail from side to side.

Bunnymund didn't waste another second before he jumped upwards and got out his boomerang, which was glowing with a green aura but somehow, that had no effect and the Tree-ger growled loudly before pouncing on top of Bunny and growled down at him. Bunnymund tried to get loose from the plant big cat's massive paw and as he tried to push it away and grabbed on to it's wrist, The Easter Bunny noticed something. This beast had a pulse meaning that it was a living being.

The bluish-grey Pooka smiled cheekily as an idea sprang into his mind before he muttered "I betcha can't catch me, Kitty." With that sentence said, Bunnymund kicked the large paw off him before he sprinted off on all fours towards the opposite direction with the Tree-ger in hot pursuit. Bunnymund peeked over his shoulder as he continued running and smiled widely as an evil grin spread across his muzzle and his nose twitched as his ears blew behind him.

The Easter Bunny bounced on the walls in between the canyon he and the plant beast were in before he continued this to boost his speed and soon, Bunny stopped rocketing between the two walls and he jumped over the creature and landed upon it's back and dug his claws into the creature's back and with one roar, the Tree-ger bucked and ran as it tried, but failed, at getting the enraged Easter Bunny off him but soon he grew tired and had a sleep. Bunny smiled as he plan had in fact worked and he decided to sprint off again, on his way to the leaning tower of Pisa.

Suddenly Bunnymund found that a young female Pooka, looking about Bluey's age, was running along side him and he inquired "Hey, Ain'tcha that gal? Elisen wasn't it?"

Elisen nodded and exclaimed "Bunnymund, Sir. I know this may seem strange but the Oricle brought me up as her own and I wish to continue her training and help ya beat Luther!"

Bunnymund smiled and Elisen smiled back. They both didn't know what laid ahead but they were glad they had each other's assistance and they needed it anyways if they were going to beat Luther. He was out of control but while Bunny was proud of his recent victory, he was desperately frightened for Sophie's safety.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter and I wish you a good evening. Please review and the battle may be the next chapter. I promise that I have lots of twists and turns of this story and hope you all be patient.**

**Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	22. Caught in the act!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Bluey felt so tired as he was being supported by Marlin and Jack as his ears were limp and floppy as they were sat against the sides of his head. The Teenage Pooka groaned sleepily while the Guardians and himself were going to the weapons room where all the confiscated weapons were being held.

"We need to go and get them weapons of yours or else the whole world is doomed!" Cried out Marlin in panic as he and Jack carried an exhausted teenage Pooka. The others were following closely behind them as Tooth carried young Melody in her arms, Sandy was panting silently a little while North was leaning against a walking stick he found from the weakness of children not believing.

Very soon, after 4 minutes of scurrying and making a bee-line across the rooms in search for the weapons wardrobe, the Guardians and Pooka bunnies had made it to the store room and as they feasted their eyes (Bluey's eye lids were drooping but he was still looking) upon the room full of thousands of weapons. There were swords dangling from the ceilings, bows and arrows hung on the walls and much more unique weapons hanging, dangling or etc.

Jack rushed in and grabbed his shepherds Crook, North snatched his swords quickly before using those to support him, Marlin grabbed his confiscated bow and arrow and Rose helped Bluey get his sword.

Everyone smiled in glee as they felt a little bit hopeful but it didn't last long as someone shadowed the Guardians and company. It was one of the Guards and he wasn't alone. There were many.

They all felt sore as they were held by the scuffs of their necks, even North, and they felt pain smack them in the face as they were flung to the ground at the same time. They all weakly looked up to see a very familiar, sinister looking humanoid rabbit. Luther glared down at them with a very wicked smile as he walked towards them before he picked up Bluey by the throat and showed him what he had done.

It was chaos. Many warrior Pooka were bouncing from roof to roof and taking young boys and girls, doing who knows what to them. He didn't want to know but Bluey was forced to watch this mayhem anyway. The skies were filled with black clouds and the plants were now yellow from dying and rain filled the air.

"Ain't it beautiful?" Asked Luther in more of a snarl as he continued to make his Grandson peak out of a hole to watch this horrifying scene.

Bluey shut his eyes tight as he felt himself shrink and when he opened them, he was stunned to find that he was **tiny**. Bluey looked very scruffy and much like his dad when he was pint sized but the only difference was that he had scuffs of his 'hair' fluffing downward, his muzzle and tummy was Cyan blue, he had star-markings on his head and shoulders and he had hazel eyes instead of emerald green.

Sophie and Jamie were held captive at the back, beside Jack and the others and Jamie and Sophie yelled at the exact same time, their voices filled with panic "Bluey!"

Luther dropped the tiny bunny rabbit down on the ground as he watched his Grandson tremble and grit his teeth as he tried to get up but he was too tired, too weak to do anything.

Bluey never felt so hopeless and he watched his tiny paws and he looked at his leather belt and his sword a few metres in front of him and a weak smile crept on his muzzle as he dragged himself forwards until he finally clasped the handle of the magic sword within his tiny, extremely fluffy paws and struggled as he lifted it but while Luther looked down at his Grandson wickedly, Bluey shut his eyes tight in concentration.

He wasn't planning on throwing the sword, he was using it to gain contact with his father, trying to send him a telepathic message.

* * *

Bunnymund and Elisen were running on all fours as quick as they could and Bunnymund suddenly stopped as he felt a pain inside his mind. "Ugh!" Screamed Bunny as he clutched his head in pain and flashes entered his head as images of Bluey as a tiny rabbit flashed into his mind.

"Dad! Dad!" Called Bluey's voice as it left a loud echo behind "Youse need ta listen. Grandad is usin' his army ta steal kids. Luckily not too many were taken."

The Guardian of Hope tried tried to focus on Bluey's plea for help but his son was losing contact. "Anyways, Sophie and Jamie haven't been harmed yet and now Luther has _us _held captive too! Ya need ta come now and please understand that I didn't mean ta yell at ya. You're the best thing that happened to me."

Bluey's words touched Bunny's heart as fresh tears began to make his eyes burn up. He understood why his son yelled at him and he felt like Bluey didn't need to apologise since he was blind from the start. Bunnymund gritted as teeth and felt his muscles clench as the Teenage Pooka's connection began to fade "Please get 'ere quick!"

Bunny felt normal again, although his head hurt, and he looked at Bluey's girl friend in deep panic and he gasped grimly "We need ta get back ta Earth, now!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so dark and short but I needed to update this anyway. Please forgive me. Anyways, The next chapter should determine whether Bunny and Elisen will make it in time to the Leaning tower of Pisa. **

**Please review and again, I'm sorry this chapter was dark. We get to see what Bluey looks like as a small rabbit. **

**Now if you keep asking yourself; How does being not believed in make the Pooka a smaller race then let me explain. You see, in my world, only Pooka chosen by the Man in the Moon get turned into smaller Bunnies while the normal ones stay the same. **

**Is that a simple explaination? **

**Thanks, guys. I'll update soon I hope. I have writers block right now.**


	23. Beginning of a battle worth fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

As Bunny and Elisen rushed as fast as they could to the entrance, they deeply hoped that the ones who were held captive to be alright. Bunny never thought this would happen. All he wanted was to see his family but it turned out that his own dad was a complete evil psychopath.

Fear was in Bunnymund's emerald orbs and his ears twitched every so often as well as his paws and massive feet. Bunny just felt so twitchy and he couldn't explain it but suddenly, Bunny and Elisen had made it to the Entrance/exit where a ginormous machine was parked.

It looked like an army tank and lots of innocent Pooka were attached by ropes in front of it. Bunny looked closer to find that most who had pulled it had passed out but one young adult male Pooka, whose clothes were in rags, was just regaining consciousness.

Bunny rushed to the young buck and carefully helped him stand and when the young adult looked at Bunny, he shrunk a little in fear as his long ears lowered.

"It's alright, Young one. I just need ya ta tell me what had happened 'ere." Said Bunnymund calmly.

The young buck nodded once weakly before telling both him and Elisen "We were tourchered. He wanted us to pull this machine to da entrance to break the spell. He escaped!" The chocolate brown furred Rabbit began to panic and he felt a paw rest itself on his shoulder and Bunny ask "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Whose 'He'?"

The young male gripped on Bunnymund's chest plate and replied, his voice dripping with desperation and fear "L-Luther!"

Bunnymund gasped in shock and looked to Elisen who had a look of horror on her muzzle and her eye brows were furrowed in the deepest concern and her eyes held nothing but sorrow. He watched as Elisen also gasped and brought a paw to her mouth to stifle a scream.

That settled it, Bunnymund raised a paw and the young adult trembled as he ducked his head and shut his eyes tight as he awaited his fate but after moments, he noticed that he wasn't dead nor feeling pain. His long, fuzzy brown ears slowly straightened as he opened his eyes and his nose twitched before he looked up and he smiled when he noticed that he wasn't dead, he was free!

It turned out that Bunny had struck the ropes instead of the young buck and because it was the ropes that kept him on the machine, he gleefully frolicked about the place "I'm free! I'm free!" He yelled before he ran to go and free the others and when everyone pulling the machine were free, they went to go free everyone back in Jail, hope in their hearts.

Elisen smiled with pride before she and Bluey's father began to sprint away, satisfied that they had undone at least one thing that Luther had done.

Once they reached the Easter egg entrance, Bunnymund closed his eyes and concentrated hard one where he wanted to go and he took Elisen's paw and suddenly, the duo found themselves in a dark, bleak place.

Bunnymund sniffed the air and he recoiled in horror as his eyes widened and he felt his entire body tense. "Wha-What's wrong!?" Asked Elisen in panic.

"Its my dad!" Exclaimed Bunny as he looked up at the black-clouded sky, making Elisen look up also "His scent is everywhere, meaning that he's ruining the balance of nature and if that happens..." Bunny trailed off as he thought about what would happen if everything Luther had done upset the gentle yet careful balance of the world. It wouldn't be good at all.

Elisen shook her head with a determined frown "We can fix this, Bunny! C'mon!"

With that, Elisen began to run off but Bunny had another idea. "Elisen!" Yelled the Guardian of hope as he watched his son's girlfriend return to him quick.

"If a Pooka ain't in its home environment than it can open tunnels inta different areas." Bunny said in a yell to shout over the sounds of people screaming in fear and panic and Pooka warrior's screeching.

Elisen tilted her head and gave the Easter Bunny a strange look before Bunny instructed with his voice holding deep urgency "Just tap you're foot twice on the ground and think 'bout where you're going!"

The purple furred Pooka bunny did as she was told and smacked her foot on the ground before thumping it twice before a hole opened up in the ground, making Bunnymund smile. He _really _missed his tunnels but Elisen's tunnels would have to do.

Bunny dived inside followed by Elisen but this was a mistake since the tunnel was full of water for some reason. The two Pooka held their breaths sharply and their fur weakly dragged by behind them due to the cold and dampness of the tunnels.

Bunnymund swam with Bluey's girlfriend in tow before the two found the tunnel they were looking for and swam up to it and when they rose up from the coolness of the water, they gasped for air to relieve the burning of their lungs and the Aussie accented Easter Bunny glared up towards the now water covered tower of Pisa where all the humans of Italy have been taken and brought as they were held captive.

The bluish-grey furred Easter Bunny saw his own father, who now wore a black cloak, standing on a pole at the top of the leaning tower as he glared down back at his son with a wicked smile on his muzzle.

As father and son looked at each other with glares of hatred, Bunny grabbing his Boomerangs from his strap holster and Luther grabbing his Shuriken from his belt pocket as both their hearts beated loudly and proudly in unison, they both knew one thing: It is on.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, sorry this chapter was so short but I needed some form of chapter to start the fight. Anyways, next chapter should begin the fight officially so I want you all to get your popcorn as soon as the ones who faved this story sees that I have updated because I promise. This will be a battle to remember!**

**I also would like some suggestions if that's ok. I have got a bit of writers block you see. Sorry, guys.**

**Chloemcg signing off for now.**


	24. Love at first war

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Bunnymund leaped up and lunged himself at his dad, causing the older Pooka to slide backwards at the two smashed into a piece of railing, making his long ears fall forwards as he tried not to fall unconscious here and then. Bunny's claws sharpened as they clutched the top of his father's paws and dug his razor sharp claws into the older Pooka Bunny's paws before Bunnymund flipped him over.

Luther was majorly surprised. Bunnymund had gotten deadly strong over these few hours! It was impossible! But he noticed that the sole of a very big foot was about to kick him in the face but before his son could harm him, Luther zipped up before he began using some martial art type moves and threw punches and roundhouse kicks. Each hitting Bunnymund like a ton of bricks.

Bunny growled before he leaped up with his father and father and son began fighting whilst in the sky and falling. While they were falling, Jack asked his fellow guardians and Jamie and Sophie "What in Frostbite name happened to Bunny!?" But Bluey had more to add to the question, weakly lifting his tiny head as he laid on his belly on the floor "And what if dad is already taking the fight too far!?"

The guardians continued watching but they suddenly saw Elisen jump upon the edge of the leaning tower of Pisa from wherever she came from down below before she got to work untying the Guardians and the kids.

Back with Bunnymund, he gritted his teeth in anger as he pulled his biological father under him so he could be the one effected by the fall. Bunny still kicked and threw punches to Luther and would not cease!

"Y-ya are nothin' but a dirty liar who harms all good people and Pooka everywhere!" Bunny threw a punch to his father, his exotic green eyes gleaming with rage and hatred towards his father.

"Ya KILLED a tiny Pooka's parents! Ya caused GRIEF throughout the years of the Pooka history! Ya HURT my son!" Roared Bunnymund as he continued throwing punches in a rage but the tables turned on him when Luther smirked evilly and quickly yanked Bunnymund underneath himself. Bunny's lowered his ears as he braced for the impact and what a smash to the head he got!

Before the Aussie accented Easter Bunny could even say 'Eggs', he found himself laying on his furry white chest and when he tried to get up, he collapsed again when Luther placed a huge foot on his back, pinning him down. Luther whispered in his son's weak, floppy ear "Now, my son. I shall teach ya a lesson since as you're father it's my duty. Ya can _nevah _count on anybody."

It was then that a strong female voice exclaimed crossly "Thats where we beg to differ!"

Luther quickly looked whipped him and saw Rosabell twirling and then throwing a stone with sling shot and she threw it, knocking the bad rabbit at the back of the head and he was out cold as he landed flat on his face and Rosie rushed towards Bunny and helped him up and she asked "So...You're Bunnymund?"

Bunnymund smiled with wide eyes as he could swear he was drooling as his mouth hung open and his eyes were fixed upon her beautiful face. She was supremely beautiful and he asked her as he tried to mask his lovestruck giddiness but failing terribly "So...Yer Rosie, eh?" Rosabell was impressed and she inquired "How did you know about me?" Bunnymund replied as his ears lowered behind his head in a Lovestruck manner "Elisen told me all bout youse." Then he snapped out of it when he heard a familiar voice that belonged to his son call out and Luther woken up immediately as he took chase after Bluey and once the older Pooka rushed up the leaning tower, Bunnymund immediately took chase, leaving an awestruck Rosabell. She was _so _in love right now!

But, as Bunny was chasing after the highly deranged Pooka bunny, he wondered if he was taking this too far? What if he needed to calm it down a little? But he stopped when he saw something that made his stomach twist in knots and a stone drop inside. He saw Luther turn around with Bluey in his tight grasp and the tiny bunny rabbit had sparkly tears of fear running down his muzzle as he tried not to feel afraid since he was the guardian of Bravery. Even though Bluey was tearful, he smiled a little and waved shyly

"I...Uh...Hi, Dad." Greeted Bluey as he sniffed but Bunnymund was terrified of what were to happen to his son and waved back "Hi, son."

"If ya don't surrender yer life right this instant than he _will _be the one to perish." Dark storm clouds rolled in and thunder crashed as many of the Pooka army gathered by Luther stopped what they were doing a watched this event with keen intrest as they perched themselves on every place that was far from the battle yet close enough so they could watch. Bunnymund looked around at the surrounding warriors as he wondered whether to do the stupid thing or the even more stupid thing. Save his son yet doom the world or risk his son's life and still doom the world?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and it took so long. I was just busy and despite the suggestions I couldn't come up with much. Anyways, Bunny and Rose's paths finally cross and what will Bunnymund do? I will leave you to decide that one and don't worry, the battle to come will be so much more serious. **

**Sorry this was bad. I just needed to finish this chapter quick without making you all suffer from waiting.**

**Thanks and please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	25. A little hope can go a long way

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Bethany (my Bunnymund's wife OC)**

**and Bluey (My Bunnymund's son OC).**

**Guardians and the legend of the Pooka's**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Silence. That's all the two had exchanged. Bunny could do nothing but stare blankly at his frozen son. Bluey's hazel eyes luminated brightly in the dark, cold world. Luther was smirking cruelly as a sneaky side grin was plastered upon his round muzzle and he clutched Bluey tightly within his paw by the scruff of the neck.

The little bunny gave a determined, mad look as he quickly and desperately kicked his grand father's paw, making Luther let go of him, and Bluey did a stylish flip and landed in front of an impressed Bunnymund as he then did some impressive yet threatening Kung fu moves before he put his front paw in front of him whilst doing a karate stance and curling his paw back and forth for a moment, daring Luther to come further.

"Ya'd best be fearin' the fur, Mate." Threatened Bluey as energy circulated through his whole body. Luther was stumped. How did the young Pooka get out of his grip like that and regain energy?! The energy shone in Bluey's eyes and he did a double take to his impressed dad and told him whilst cupping his paws together in one side whilst a turquoise aura energy ball had begun to form.

Luther stepped back and his jaw was slack. He was not expecting this at all! But, all the same, Bluey was going to have to go and he was going to be an easy target to pick out! He was easy the other times!

Luther then clicked his paw/fingers and with that, two other very large Pooka teleported and stood in front of Bluey, blocking his way. The teenage Pooka smiled viciously before he said to himself, his ears pointing straight and erect "Oh, this should be easy."

The tiny, dark blue bunny released the energy ball he held in between his paws and the guards fell like bowling pins and off the building and Bluey peered down with a smile as he saw that the guards were alive and he bounced down with a lot of energy and as he fell downwards, he yelled bravely "Go get 'em, Dad!"

Bunnymund looked down also as he watched his son fall downwards and smirked his way before he looked up and found his answer to Bluey's sudden burst of energy. He saw Jamie smiling and winking at him with a thumbs up as he ever so slightly peaked out from one of the gaps of the tower.

Other children must have believed in him and Jamie was the main believer. But Bunny wondered where Sophie was as he looked at him and mouthed so nobody but him could hear the question without warning the enemy 'Where's Sophie?'

Jamie just pointed towards the deranged Luther as he dashed on all fours to a different location whilst he carried Sophie over his strong shoulder, tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes.

Bunny knew he couldn't be fast enough to do this on his own so he gave a loud whistle to alert his friends and who should come but Jack Frost as he quickly flew towards him and flew along side him whilst Bunny too raced on all fours to catch up. "So, what's with the get up, Cotton tail?" Asked Jack casually as he laid on his back whilst resting his head on his arms that were folded behind his head despite the furious speed he was going in.

Bunny too spoke casually as he panted breathlessly with his ears erect "Aw, I dunno. I kinda got some trainin' from an old Pooka."

Jack smiled and knitted his Snow White eye brows together, showing that he was impressed "No kidding?"

Bunnymund nodded. He did feel kind of proud that he was in the guardians and he wouldn't trade them for anything. They were his family.

Bunnymund leaped and whilst he was in midair, he ruffled the teen Winter spirit's white hair and told him with a confident smirk "Go and distract those Suckah's fer me and go 'elp Bluey!"

Jack nodded with a smile before he swooped down and spread some of his 'fun' across the angered Pooka warriors and among them, sure enough, was Bluey and that wasn't all that was surprising. He was also back to normal!

The now normal Bluey looked up and quickly removed his sword from his belt before he prepared to throw it. He yelled to his dad "Dad, catch!"

With that, the Teenage Pooka threw his magical sword and it spun in the air and Bunnymund easily snatched it from the air, he too feeling the huge burst of energy from before, and winked towards his son whom had immediately resumed to fighting the Warrior pooka with some expertly manoeuvred karate. Bunny never felt prouder of his son as he watched over him.

As father watched son, Bunny's heart warmed but then he heard Sophie's loud screams. He knew he had to rescue her! Without another second to waste, he dashed on all fours towards Luther and soon found himself on a smaller building but on the rooftop of a museum and poor Sophie was standing on the edge with Luther glaring in mock sympathy at the little girl.

Sophie tried to back away but they were a long way up and she would fall if she did. Luther stood in front of her and, after a few moments, turned his attention to his in coming son before Bunny demanded with gritted teeth "Let. The ankle-bitah. Go."

Luther didn't seem the least bit intimidated and chuckled with a snarled edge before he glared at Bunny mockingly with his clover eye gleaming in revenge "Oh. Whatevah shall I do?" Luther mocked as he pretended to be afraid, but making it obvious.

Bunnymund just scowled at his biological father before he removed his son's sword from his strap holster, where his boomerang's were, and began fighting without another word. The bluish-grey Easter bunny swung Bluey's sword but only to be dodged by Luther.

Something snapped inside Bunny then. He didn't know what it was or why it had snapped now but it ignited a fire inside Bunny's already darkened heart and he pressed the sword to his father's neck, making him stop what he was doing. Luther gulped before he stuttered calmly "N-now, c-calm down and think 'bout what you're doin."

Bunnymund did not listen and growled deeply as he tried to ignore a raging whisper in his head that demanded him to strike his father where he stood but he didn't wish to do this for two reasons: First, he wasn't about to murder one in front of a little girl. Second: He had something else in mind for him.

"Oh, I think I've dodged a bullet. _I'm _taking things too far!? You are willing to harm many innocent ankle-Bitahs and Pooka just to covah up your mistake for what happened to my mother! Where were you when you should've protected her!? Where on earth were youse!?" Demanded the Guardian of Hope as he grabbed his father by the wrists and the whites of his eyes begun to turn black whilst his pupils were turning red and a black glow was surrounding Bunny.

Meanwhile, down below, the refuelled Guardians were looking up at this scene along with the rest of the warrior Pooka. They were all doing nothing but watch as Bunny was under going something dark.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Rosabell in panic "Bunny's being consumed by the same thing that turned Luther evil in the first place!"

The other guardians looked to Rosabell in questioning as they all wondered what she was talking about. Marlin, however, knew what she meant and corrected by telling the guardians, equally panicked "Years ago Bunnymund's mother, Ballalong, died unlocking something in his soul. Bunny's under-going the exact same thing!"

Bluey questioned in both concern and shock as he looked towards the older Pooka "Why didn't dad feel like this when my mum..." He trailed off, not being able to finish that sentence. Ever though it happened when he was born, Bluey could still feel the pain of when his mother had perished.

Marlin guessed with a shrug yet his ears had fallen behind his head in fear "Maybe Bunny was too strong to lose himself at that time but because of his father's cruelty, maybe that unlocked the terrible thing that had been waiting to be awoken."

With that, everyone looked back up to watch the scene. They all felt their hearts pump and North joined hands with Tooth and she joined hands with Jack and Jack held Bluey's paw. They all felt the same feeling as they hoped and prayed that Bunny did not let himself loose to the evil.

Back on the museum roof, Bunnymund growled and was super tempted to attack Luther but he noticed that Sophie looked up at him with large, round frightened eyes and the bottom of her beautiful eyes were rimmed with threatening tears.

Bunny softly stared down at the blonde haired girl and had forgotten all the previous thoughts. They still screamed at him to kill his father but because of Sophie's innocence, they were beginning to push those anger-filled thoughts down and he quickly smacked his father in the face, his eyes returning to normal, but the impact from Luther's fall forwards made Sophie tumble off the roof but, luckily, there was a roof just below this one but it was surprisingly narrow and she could barely stand straight. Plus it was strangely the only house beside the museum for miles.

"Sophie!" Shouted Bunny as he leaped down and landed right behind her but she was too terrified to turn around. The Easter bunny saw this and he bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do. That was until he had an idea.

"It's alright, Ankle-Bitah. I ain't gonna let anything hurt you." Comforted Bunnymund as he reached a paw towards her but when Sophie dared to peak over her shoulder, she froze when she looked down at how high she was and shut her tear-filled eyes tight. Bunny was shocked. He should have known that the girl had a fear of heights and honestly, he did too.

"Please, Sheila. You have ta believe in me. I know ya can do this if ya have a little hope." Bunnymund told the frightened girl as he put one big foot in front of he other whilst trying not to look down. Sophie still didn't move as she hugged her shoulders to warm the sudden chill that covered her body and to soothe herself.

The Aussie Easter rabbit asked, totally changing the subject but changed his voice tone to a soft quiet tone of voice "C'mon, Ankle-Bitah. What does a rabbit do to get around?"

Sophie snapped open her eyes as it confused her deeply why Bunny changed the subject but a sentence escaped her lips before she could stop herself as chills ran down her spine "It goes 'Hop, hop, hop?'"

Bunnymund smiled as Sophie looked back at him and he confirmed, retaining the soft nature he had in his voice "Thats right. All it does is this..." Bunnymund gently yet slowly did a few jumps on where he balanced and somehow retained it as Sophie giggled in amusement as she watched her favourite holiday icon wriggle his nose as he laughed right along with her.

Once Bunny stopped laughing, he encouraged as he spread his arms out "All ya need ta do is make some little hops towards me."

"Wh-what!? We'll die!" Sophie exclaimed whilst nearly bursting into tears again. "No. No we won't. I promise ya that, Sophie. You just need to hop a little bit and from what I remember, youse were remarkable at that."

Sophie wiped a sleeve across her eyes and sniffled "Really?"

Bunnymund nodded with a smile full of pride and Sophie closed her eyes and gathered her courage before she slowly yet gently hopped across the narrow edge and as she was slowly edging closer to Bunny, he told her slowly "Thats it...Nice and slow..."

Once the girl was close enough, she leaped into Bunny's arms and the Easter bunny caught her and held her in for a tight, reassuring hug and was never wanting to let go again. "I promise ta never abandon ya again." Promise Bunnymund in a small proud whisper as he heard his friends and the warrior Pooka cheer, much to everyone's surprise.

But, as Tooth flew up to collect Sophie from Bunny's grip, Luther threw one of his Shuriken and this made the fragment Bunnymund stand on begin to break where it was and as Tooth flew away with Sophie, the girl pleaded for the humming bird cross to come back for Bunny but she couldn't carry him since he was 6 foot 1 in size and probably very heavy.

Bunnymund was beginng to fall off the building but he desperately tried to scramble up to a higher platform and he used a thumped his foot to create a tunnel to get away from there **(A/N: Yes, Bunny's foot is healed now) **and he had burrowed underneath the ground to try and think of a strategy and a plan because now he was beginning to run out of those. He really needed more plans and even though he saved Sophie, it wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good. Sorry it took so long and I hope you all liked it. Yes, Bunny might not kill his father since I have something better in mind. It might also hint for a sequel! **

**I also had a bright idea for Bunny's and Bethany's origins. I would LOVE to hear your suggestions, though. **

**Yay, Sophie was saved but Bunny is still in trouble. What will happen!? **

**We'll find out later! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
